Secuestro en el Barco
by A. Martin
Summary: Anteriormente Stacy a Bordo, Cody Secuestrado, Zack Sin Control. Stacy llega a bordo en el S.S. Tipton para reencontrarse con sus amigos Zack y Cody después de diez años, aunque los tres tendrán una aventura que le podría costar la vida a uno de ellos. Entren y revisen!
1. Secuestro

**Hola a todos! Bueno, para quienes no me han visto por aquí antes, mi nombre aquí es A. Martin y desde el año 2011 solía escribir historias en esta sección. O sea hace ocho años atrás, aunque no parece ser cierto ya que las he eliminado.**

**Todo empezó desde el año 2015 cuando tenía la idea de reescribir todas mis historias, pero no quería eliminarlas porque quería mantener la fecha registrada de esos años. Si es verdad, era algo ridículo, lo sé, pero de verdad tenía esa idea en la cabeza. Incluso eliminé una parte de esas historias, pero no sentía que estaba de verdad comenzando de nuevo. Hace un año atrás me decidí y las eliminé.**

**La mayor intención de reescribir todas las historias que he hecho, ya sea en esta sección y en otras cuatro más también, fue porque mi redacción y mi ortografía en esos años era simplemente terrible. Al punto de ni yo misma entender cuál era la idea original de lo que había planteado en cada historia.**

**Ahora que estoy reescribiendo mis historias en orden cronológico, decidí empezar con esta historia porque ésta es la primera de todas las que he hecho desde que empecé a usar FanFiction. La escribí a mediados del 2011, e intenté reescribir este primer capítulo dos años más tarde, pero no resultó como lo esperaba. Hasta la terminé el año pasado pero aun veía errores de letras u ortográficos.**

**En fin, la historia se llamaba "Stacy a Bordo, Cody Secuestrado, Zack Sin Control" por si algunos la recuerdan. Hasta el nombre era ridículamente largo, jaja. Los que ya la conocen, es casi lo mismo pero agregué un poco más de realismo y está escrito en prosa por completo en lugar del formato de guion como estaba antes.**

**Aparte de eso, tengo que explicar que esta historia tiene partes escritas bajo el punto de vista de los personajes principales, así que para diferenciar esas partes con la escritura normal estarán indicados bajo el signo '-x-'. De verdad espero no provocar confusiones porque esto estará escrito así durante toda la historia y podré explicar el por qué en el próximo capítulo si tienen dudas.**

**Ahora sí que se viene la historia, mis disculpas por esta nota de autor muy larga pero tenía demasiadas cosas que decir. Bueno, espero que les guste este primer capítulo de Secuestro en el Barco para comenzar este 2019 para mí. Aquí vamos!**

* * *

Capitulo 1: Secuestro

_Publicado: 25 de Julio, 2011 | Actualizado: 31 de Marzo, 2019_

**La serie Zack y Cody: Gemelos a Bordo y sus personajes no me pertenecen. Stacy es solo un personaje sacado de mi imaginación.**

* * *

_**En algún momento del año 2001...**_

Tres niños de entre siete y ocho años se encontraban en las afueras de la casa de dos de ellos, quienes eran gemelos... o debería mencionar, la que alguna vez fue su hogar. En ese preciso día, era la mudanza para ambos chicos a un pueblo muy cerca de Boston.

El mayor de ellos, Zack, es el que comienza la conversación. "Es increíble que nos vamos a Boston," dijo el niño, con emoción por la mudanza aunque también con algo de pena al saber que dejaría a su amiga detrás.

La más pequeña de los tres, Stacy, sentía la misma emoción. "Los voy a extrañar chicos," dijo ella, "No puedo creer que no nos volvamos a encontrar y teníamos un juego pendiente de espías," la niña refunfuñó al recordar lo que quería realizar ese día.

El del medio, pero menor que su gemelo Zack, Cody, solo asintió con su cabeza antes de continuar. "Ustedes me iban a rescatar de un tipo malo y ahora-" no pudo seguir hablando al sentirse tan apenado por la mudanza y las lágrimas caían por su cara.

Zack, al observar a su hermano llorar, solo movió su cabeza con algo de decepción. "Cody, ¿en serio?" él comentó con un poco de sarcasmo en su voz. Era muy claro que él veía a su gemelo como un débil entre los dos.

En su contra, la niña lo miró con una cara de molestia por la actitud que él estaba llevando a cabo. "Déjalo Zack, al menos alguien si me va a extrañar," comentó Stacy con enojo mientras se acercaba a Cody para abrazarlo.

Sintiéndose mal al actuar de esa manera, el mayor de los gemelos se acercó al grupo en el abrazo. "Perdón," fue lo único que él dijo antes de unirse al par de amigos, con los tres quedándose en esa posición por más de diez minutos.

O al menos hasta que se escuchó el ruido del motor del camión de mudanza encenderse, indicando que ya estaba por partir del lugar. Los tres se separaron del abrazo para luego empezar a caminar en dirección al vehículo de gran tamaño.

Mientras caminaban, a la pequeña Stacy se le ocurrió una idea. "Chicos, antes de que se vayan, quiero que los tres hagamos un pacto," la más chica dijo en un tono de pregunta en vez de aseveración.

"Claro, ¿qué es?" preguntó Zack muy curioso. Siempre escuchaba lo que la chica decía ya que a veces tenía muy buenas ideas. Por su parte, Cody también se quedó mirándola con la misma curiosidad al igual que su hermano gemelo.

Stacy los miraba algo triste al saber que no volverían a verse, aunque estaba decidida a seguir hablando antes de que ellos se fueran de su vida para siempre. "Si alguna vez nos encontramos de nuevo, debemos realizar el juego de espías," ella dijo.

Los gemelos solo sonrieron a lo que su amiga había dicho, ya que ambos consideraron que era una buena idea. Cody fue el que contestó "De acuerdo," un poco antes de escuchar a su madre diciéndoles que tenían que despedirse.

La alegría de los tres se disipó a esto, así que se dieron un último abrazo grupal antes de que los gemelos se alejaran de la niña. Apenas se subieron a la parte delantera del camión de mudanza, ambos gritaron desde la ventana: "¡Hasta pronto, Stacy Parker!".

"¡Igual que ustedes, Zack y Cody Martin!" Stacy gritó de vuelta desde el suelo mientras el camión de mudanzas se iba. Aunque cuando el vehículo ya se había ido, ella susurró "Siempre los recordaré" antes de romper en llanto por sus amigos.

_**Diez años después...**_

-x-

Zack

'¿Cuándo terminará esta horrible clase?' fue lo único que se me vino a la mente apenas desperté de mi siesta, en medio de la lección de historia de la maestra Tutweiller. Tuve la brillante idea de no dormir anoche por querer jugar 'Búsqueda Medieval' de nuevo.

Quise seguir pensando en cómo salir de la clase cuando escuché un golpe en la puerta de la sala que me sacó de mis pensamientos. Oí a la maestra decir "Pase" antes de que una chica entrara con un papel en la mano y se lo entregó a ella.

Al principio no le di mucha importancia a quien entró, pero cuando la veo por primera vez parada en frente de la clase, ahí me di cuenta de que la había visto antes. Solo que no recordada en dónde y cuándo.

A todo esto, Tutweiller había interrumpido la lección por un momento para presentarla. "Chicos, tenemos una nueva estudiante en el barco, su nombre es Stacy Alison Parker," la maestra mencionó mientras el resto de mi clase empezaba a susurrar.

Yo me quedé mirándola un rato con el ceño fruncido en confusión. Por alguna razón extraña, sentía que ese nombre me sonaba conocido y ella me parecía familiar pero por más que intentaba pensar, no podía recordar quien era con exactitud.

En ese momento, la campana de término de la clase sonó y mis planes de volver a dormir se desvanecieron. Pensé en quedarme para preguntar pero terminé saliendo de la sala de todos modos, quedándome con la tremenda duda de quién era la chica.

Stacy

Llegué a clases un poco tarde, aunque debería decir demasiado atrasada. Al ser nueva en el barco desconocí todo el lugar y me perdí, pero tuve la suerte de encontrar la sala que me tocaba entrar justo antes de que terminara la clase.

Apenas todos se fueron del salón, me acerqué a uno de los asientos para colocar mis cosas y conversar con la maestra. "Señorita, puedo explicar mi atraso-" alcancé a decir mientras me sentaba al frente con la profesora.

Pero ella solo movió las manos para detenerme antes de que siguiera hablando. "No se preocupe señorita Parker, no la culpo por ser nueva en el barco y desconocer todo, todos pasaron por algo similar cuando entraron aquí," la maestra me dijo bien sincera.

Suspiré de alivio por primera vez en mi vida, ya que en mis otras escuelas solía llegar atrasada el primer día y eran demasiado estrictos en ese tema. Aunque no dejaré que esto vuelva a ocurrir durante el resto del año.

"En todo caso, llegaré a tiempo a su clase la próxima vez," le afirmé. La maestra solo me miró sonriente, de todos modos no iba a mentirle el primer día de clases. De verdad espero poder cumplir con lo que dije.

"Está bien," la maestra me contestó y ambas nos paramos de los asientos, ella siguió hablando, "Aquí todos los estudiantes han pasado por situaciones así y no te preocupes en no conocer a tus compañeros aun," me dijo.

Yo asentí a lo que me comentó. "Solo esperamos que tengas un buen desempeño en la preparatoria Seven Seas, y que cumplas con el horario para el resto de las clases que vienen el próximo lunes. Nos vemos después del fin de semana," ella finalizó.

Asentí con la cabeza y me despedí de la maestra para irme a mi nuevo camarote. Caminaba por los pasillos revisando mis carpetas con documentos cuando sin fijarme por donde iba, choqué con una persona y ambos caímos el suelo.

Cody

Había salido de una prueba para la clase de algebra, así que tenía mi calculadora y algunos lápices en mis manos. Justo cuando estaba dando la vuelta al pasillo, una chica no vio por dónde iba y chocó conmigo, provocando que ambos cayéramos al suelo.

Todas las cosas que teníamos se dispersaron por la cubierta, mientras que ella repetía "Perdón," muchas veces. Se notaba bastante preocupada y nerviosa, supongo que pensó que le diría algo.

Lo único que hice fue levantarme del suelo sin tener algún problema, y extendí mi mano hacia ella para que la tomara. "¿Estas bien?" fue lo primero que le pregunté, haciendo que lograra calmarse un poco.

En ese momento la chica notó lo que estaba haciendo con mi mano en frente y lo tomó, mientras la ayudaba a levantarse. Apenas se levantó, ella solo asintió con la cabeza para luego mirar el desastre de papeles y cosas en el suelo.

Estaba a punto de agacharse para recoger lo tirado cuando le impedí hacerlo. "¿Te importa si yo lo recojo? Está bien por mí," me ofrecí y sin esperar una respuesta o que me negara, comencé a levantar las cosas de ella y mías de la cubierta.

Me tomó unos minutos despejar el lugar para darme cuenta de que la chica estaba mirándome muy avergonzada y cubriéndose la cara. "No tenías que hacerlo, perdón por eso," la escuché decir mientras tenía su rostro cubierto entre sus manos.

Puse una mano en su hombro en intentos de detener sus disculpas. "Está bien, ¿de acuerdo? No estoy enojado, y solo quise ayudarte," le contesté. Apenas dije eso, ella bajó sus manos de la cara y me miró un poco más calmada.

"Gracias, aunque si fue mi culpa por no fijarme por donde iba," me dijo, y esta vez solo sonreí al oírla aun disculpándose. Bueno, no la culpo. Pude haber hecho la misma acción si me hubiese pasado a mí.

Ella comenzó a sacudirse la ropa con sus manos. Es en ese momento que comencé a notar algo diferente. "¿Eres nueva en el barco?" tuve que preguntar. Se notaba que sí pero tenía que confirmar.

Y al parecer era cierto porque sonrió un poco y dejó salir una risa. "Si," ella contestó y siguió hablando, "no tuve un buen comienzo, acabo de llegar tarde a una clase y ahora choco con un chico lindo como tú," agregó.

Esa respuesta me dejó un poco sorprendido, aunque esta vez fue mi turno de reír. "Hoy definitivamente no es mi día," comentó al final. En cierto modo, con lo último que dijo, siento que la conozco en algún lado. Como que ella me es familiar, y es raro.

-x-

"El primer día siempre es complicado para quien entra aquí y te entiendo, tuve algo muy similar al igual que tú," Cody le contestó a la chica mientras caminaban por el pasillo, en dirección a la cubierta Lido y así ambos ordenaran su desorden.

Ella solo siguió al chico algo confundida, pero también curiosa al saber a dónde iban. "¿Cuánto tiempo llevas en este barco?" la más baja preguntó con curiosidad. Bueno, después de todo, tenía que conocerlo un poco.

Los dos siguieron caminando por la cubierta sin rastro de llegar a su destino. Mientras Cody volteó a contemplar a la chica. "Este en mi tercer y último año en el barco. Ya tenía un periodo avanzado de secundaria en Boston," él comentó.

Mientras tanto, ella asintió con la cabeza. "Oh, grandioso. Yo tuve mis primeros años de secundaria en otra escuela. Solo espero poder acostumbrarme al hecho de no sentir que estoy en un crucero en medio del mar, el mareo aquí me molesta un poco," comentó.

Cody solo se rio al último comentario antes de contestar. "Nos pasó a todos, y estarás bien. Tomará un tiempo en ajustarse a este nuevo estilo de escuela," él contestó bastante seguro de lo que estaba diciendo.

Llegando a la cubierta Lido y sentándose en una de las mesas de la barra de jugos, Stacy solo sonrió. "Gracias," ella le respondió en el momento de que Cody dejó todo lo que se había caído al suelo en la mesa.

"No hay problema," fue lo que él contestó de vuelta mientras se sentaba en otra silla, a pocos centímetros de ella. En ese momento, la chica comenzó a ordenar y separar lo que era de ambos, tomándose unos veinte minutos.

Apenas terminó en lo que estaba, ella alcanzó a levantarse de la silla cuando recordó algo que debió preguntar en un principio. "Oye, um, fui una tonta, no te había preguntado cual era tu nombre con todo lo del choque," la chica rio al recordarlo.

Por otra parte, el chico sonrió también por lo mismo. "Ahora que lo mencionas, tampoco me había acordado. Mi nombre es Cody. Cody Martin," él dijo, levantando su mano una vez más para saludarla de forma apropiada.

Apenas ella escuchó ese nombre, puso una cara de duda y confusión. "Que divertido, tuve un amigo que se llamaba igual que tú, y encantada de conocerte Cody," dijo Stacy, haciendo lo mismo con su propia mano y ambos se saludaron.

Él levantó sus cejas en sorpresa. "¿En serio? ¿De dónde?" él pregunto ahora mucho más curioso que antes. Ya tenía la noción de que él la había visto en algún lado y con esa poca información, podía pensar que tal vez estaba en lo correcto.

"Hace harto tiempo, como diez u once años atrás. Éramos niños en ese periodo y él tenía un gemelo, pero ambos se mudaron a un pueblo cerca de Boston. Desde ese momento he perdido contacto con ellos," ella comentó un poco triste.

El chico solo asintió un poco y miró hacia abajo con una pizca de culpa al recordar que ni él ni su hermano tampoco se han contactado con su amiga también. "¿De dónde eras en ese tiempo?" Cody siguió preguntando.

"De Columbus, Ohio. Aún vivo ahí con mis padres. ¿Por qué preguntas eso?" ella respondió con otra pregunta, ahora un poco asustada. ¿Acaso él tenía algo más por todas las interrogantes que hacía? Se preguntó.

Cody notó la incomodidad en su nueva amiga y comenzó a aclarar la situación. "Oh no, no es nada de lo que tú crees. Lo que me mencionaste sobre ese amigo que se mudó a Boston me parece muy familiar con una persona que también conocí de allá," él dijo.

"Oh," fue lo que Stacy dejó salir antes de calmarse un poco, "de acuerdo, eso es algo extraño pero está bien," concluyó y tomó sus cosas para levantarse de la silla. "Debo irme a mi camarote ahora, tengo mucho que ordenar allá," ella agregó.

"Si quieres te acompaño hasta tu camarote, para que llegues a salvo," Cody se ofreció de nuevo, y ella solo movió la cabeza un poco nerviosa. Él se dio cuenta de que eso sonó algo raro, considerando como la chica reaccionó a la última pregunta que le hizo.

No era normal de que alguien se interesara en ella casi en seguida, a pesar de que ambos solo se estaban conociendo. "No tienes que hacerlo, puedo ir a mi camarote por mi cuenta," Stacy contestó amable, alejándose un poco del chico.

"Quiero hacerlo y de verdad insisto, no me gustaría saber que terminarías perdida en este barco tan enorme," Cody volvió a insistir con determinación en su voz. Stacy se quedó mirándolo por un buen rato, y solo movió la cabeza un poco con algo de risa.

No pasaron ni cinco minutos y ambos ya caminaban en dirección al camarote de la chica. Cuando llegaron, ella abrió su puerta y entró dejando sus pertenencias en una pequeña mesa, mientras que Cody solo se quedó mirando desde afuera del cuarto.

"Como ves Cody, tengo mucho que ordenar aquí, pero bienvenido a mi camarote," ella dijo mientras movía algunas cosas. En el cuarto existían al menos cinco maletas que se veían llenas y seis cajas por desempacar.

La cama estaba desordenada a más no poder, y por lo que él veía dentro de ese cuarto, no había otra anexa como en el resto de los camarotes o no se notaba por todo el desorden que existía.

"Se nota que necesitas ayuda," él comentó algo irónico, causando que ella comenzara a reír. Al escucharla, éste también comenzó a sonreír. Sí que era insistente y no lo había notado hasta en ese momento.

"Si quieres, ya no tengo que impedirte a que me ayudes porque aun así insistirías," Stacy dijo aun riéndose, "y de verdad te lo agradezco, necesito más manos," concluyó algo calmada por la risa para comenzar a abrir una caja.

Cody entró y cerró la puerta detrás de él para empezar a ayudar a su amiga con las cajas. En ese lapso de tiempo en el que estaban organizando, el chico encontró algo que hizo que todas sus sospechas sobre quien era la chica que él estaba ayudando se confirmaran.

La chica lo miró confundida al principio y se acercó a donde Cody estaba, pero cuando llegó al lugar, se sorprendió al notar que él encontró algo que ella pensó que se le había perdido años atrás.

Lo que se encontró fue una fotografía en un cuadro, en ella estaba la misma chica con dos chicos idénticos. Los tres tenían alrededor de los cinco y seis años. "Pensé que la había perdido, ¿dónde la encontraste?" la más baja preguntó.

Mientras tanto, Cody no podía creer lo que estaba ocurriendo y por primera vez en un largo tiempo, no sabía cómo reaccionar. Se tomó unos minutos en salir del shock para responder. "Lo encontré adentro de esta caja," él contestó aún sorprendido.

La chica en cambio se quedó contemplando el cuadro. Apenas eso ocurrió, Cody no pudo contener sus dudas y empezó a hablar. "Yo tengo una fotografía similar en mi camarote," él comenzó.

A eso, ella volteó a mirar al chico sorprendida. Cody tomó esa acción para seguir hablando. "Sé que esto te parece muy extraño pero no crees que es demasiada coincidencia," él comentó al final con un tono de pregunta en su lugar.

Stacy frunció el ceño en confusión por un segundo antes de que preguntara algo que causó que él respondiera con la verdad. "¿O sea que estuvimos juntos cuando niños?" preguntó, "¿Eres tú alguno de los que están en esa foto?" volvió a preguntar incrédula.

Cody dejó la fotografía en la misma caja para tomar a la chica por los hombros. "No estaría sorprendido al igual que tú si no fuese cierto, pero si, soy uno de los que están en esa foto," él contestó nervioso, aunque decidido a no seguir ocultando sus dudas.

Ambos se quedaron callados por un buen rato, el silencio se volvió tenso hasta que la chica se separó de él. "Mira, hice una promesa a esos chicos antes de que se fueran de mi vida, si eres uno de ellos puedes decirme lo que prometimos hacer," ella dijo.

El chico se quedó pensando por un momento en que promesa pudo haber hecho cuando era un niño. Pasaron algunos minutos hasta que un recuerdo de hace una década atrás vino a su mente, aclarando lo que la más baja mencionó.

"Le había prometido un juego de espías a esa niña de siete años si volvía a verla de nuevo, y que me iban a rescatar de un hombre malo," él contestó mientras una pequeña sonrisa se aparecía en su cara al recordar esa promesa de niños.

Y eso hizo que Stacy ocultara su cabeza entre sus manos, asintiendo al mismo tiempo. No podía creer que era cierto. Habían pasado diez años desde esa despedida y esa promesa, y ahora uno de ellos estaba en frente de ella.

Estuvo así hasta que levantó la cabeza riéndose al recordar por completo. "No puedo creer que tenga la peor memoria del mundo y no te hubiese reconocido en todo este rato que hemos hablado, Cody Martin," seguía riendo.

"No eres la única, Stacy Parker," él dijo y por fin la mencionó por el nombre a su amiga, "tuve la impresión de haberte visto antes pero no quería cometer un error y asustarte," él terminó riendo.

Ambos siguieron riendo hasta que lograron calmarse en unos minutos, luego reanudaron con organizar y ordenar el resto de las cajas. Terminaron con un camarote que se veía un poco más ordenado que cuando Cody llegó.

Al rato después, los dos amigos se sentaron en la cama que ya estaba más estirada. "Han pasado diez años desde la última vez que nos vimos," Cody fue el primero en hablar, envolviendo un brazo alrededor de su amiga.

"Increíble, diez años," Stacy dio su respuesta ahora más calmada, "pensé que los había perdido para siempre cuando no tuve contacto con ustedes después de la mudanza," ella siguió hablando antes de voltear a verlo.

Cody dejó salir un suspiro de rendido. "Bueno, no estuvimos mucho tiempo en ese pueblo, ya que mamá encontró un empleo como cantante en un hotel en la ciudad de Boston y nos mudamos ahí en su lugar," mencionó.

"Y entre tanta mudanza mamá perdió tu número y también hicimos nuestras propias vidas," él dijo sintiéndose culpable y dejó salir otro suspiro, "perdónanos por no intentar comunicarnos contigo," concluyó mirando al suelo con un poco de vergüenza.

A eso, Stacy envolvió un brazo alrededor de la cintura de su amigo. "Está bien, no es su culpa que solo tuvieron que vivir sus vidas, y de verdad no estoy enojada por eso. Si desearía que hubiese tenido que recordarte mucho antes cuando volví a verte," ella dijo.

Él volvió a mirarla y comenzó a sonreír antes de abrazarla, un gesto que solo duró unos segundos. "Bueno, ahora que volvimos a encontrarnos, ¿dijiste que entraste aquí tres años atrás?" fue el turno de la chica preguntar esta vez.

"Oh si, alcancé a realizar el primer año de secundaria antes de que mamá nos dijera sobre la escuela en un crucero, y decidí ¿por qué no? Además tienen interesantes clases de biología marina," él dijo.

"¡Recuerdo eso! Querías ser científico porque tu mamá te había comprado una bata blanca y vaya que te gustaba la ciencia," ella dijo al recordar ese dato, y rio un poco al notar que aún sigue igual, "no has cambiado, Cody, y es genial," terminó de decir.

"De verdad me impresiona que recuerdes esos momentos," él dijo algo nervioso y feliz a la vez. Nunca se imaginó que ella pudiese recordar eventos de cuando eran solo unos niños pequeños.

Ella soltó una risa nerviosa, pero quedó hasta ahí cuando recordó otro momento de su niñez. "También recuerdo la vez en que Zack chocó con un árbol por accidente después de que se regodeaba de tener un triciclo para él solo," comentó y se largó a reír.

Los dos se rieron al recordar ese evento. "Si, fue divertido verlo caer al piso," Cody comentó aun riéndose de lo que le había pasado a su hermano gemelo, ya que después de eso Zack llamó a su mamá para acusar a los dos por burlarse de él.

Cuando ambos lograron calmarse de todas las risas, Stacy se acordó por el gemelo en cuestión. "Hablando de Zack, ¿cómo está tu hermano?" ella preguntó. Conociendo a los gemelos, los dos no se separaban mucho.

"Él está bien, solo un poco menos idéntico que yo," él dio una breve descripción de su hermano por si Stacy lo encontraba más tarde, "de hecho, él también se encuentra estudiando en este barco," concluyó de hablar.

Ahí Stacy levantó su cabeza en interés. "¿En serio?" ella preguntó sorprendida, esta vez no pudo contener la sonrisa de saber que su amigo no estaba solo, "¿Dónde está?" volvió a preguntar ahora extrañada aunque también emocionada.

"Tenía una clase de historia con la maestra Tutweiller," dijo Cody y levantó su mano izquierda para mirar su reloj, "en este rato debe estar en su camarote haciendo quizás que," agregó.

De repente, Stacy recordó algo que pasó hace unas horas atrás. "De hecho, esa fue la clase en la que llegué atrasada. Yo entré al salón pero no lo vi ahí," ella dijo sorprendida hasta que se acordó más, "supongo que él si me vio y no me reconoció," agregó.

"Si crees que él te vio, entonces hay que ir a su camarote y sorprenderlo. No es una reunión si solo dos de los tres se reencuentran, ¿cierto?" él dijo, levantándose de la cama para caminar en dirección hacia la puerta.

"Es verdad, puedo terminar más tarde con lo que me falta y gracias por ayudarme por cierto," la chica dijo también levantándose para seguir a Cody. Al final de cuentas, su día mejoró después de reencontrarse con uno de sus viejos amigos de años.

"De nada, ahora vamos," Cody concluyó la conversación antes de tomar la mano de su amiga, para salir del camarote y que ambos corrieran al cuarto de su hermano. Zack no sabrá lo que le espera.

Se demoraron unos treinta minutos para llegar al pasillo de los gemelos. "Este, Stacy, es el camarote de Zack," él apuntó a la puerta en donde ellos estaban observando, "y al frente es mi cuarto," Cody hizo la misma acción de apuntar hacia atrás.

Stacy en cambio solo asentía con la cabeza, entendiendo la situación con claridad. "Después de años compartir cuarto con mi hermano, al fin tengo un poco de privacidad," él agregó con ironía.

"Voy a creerte Cody," ella contestó en tono sarcástico, haciendo que él la mire con un poco de molestia, "pero hablando en serio, por lo menos aún siguen juntos en esta aventura, y estoy feliz de haberlos encontrado de nuevo," concluyó con sinceridad.

"Yo también, ahora esperemos que Zack te recuerde," él comentó, mientras la chica asintió con la cabeza. Cody se acercó a la puerta del camarote de su hermano para golpear con normalidad y esperar a que el que está detrás le indique que pase.

-x-

Zack

Estaba en mi camarote, leyendo uno de la larga variedad de comics de colección que tengo en mi cama. O al menos eso parecía, pero no podía concentrarme en los dibujos y texto del comic.

Aun no puedo parar de pensar en la chica que vi en la clase de historia. No sé el verdadero por qué, pero tengo esa sensación de que yo la he visto en algún lado y que la conozco. Solo no recuerdo en donde y como.

De tanto pensar en eso, no me di cuenta de que estaban tocando la puerta y había dado un pequeño salto del susto. "Está abierto," fue lo único que se me ocurrió decir, pero al menos quien sea que entre puede hacerlo sin problemas.

Apenas la puerta se abrió, vi a mi hermano entrar. "Hola Cody," saludé y volví a mirar mi comic, sin fijarme en lo que él estaba haciendo. Conociéndolo, algo debe traerse como para venir a mi camarote.

"Zack, tienes que ver con quien me encontré en el barco, y vino conmigo," fue lo que me dijo y eso fue suficiente para mirarlo confundido. Cody indicó a la otra persona que entre al cuarto, y que era la misma chica que no podía recordar antes.

"Hola Zack," la chica misteriosa dijo muy nerviosa. Esperen, ¿ya sabe quién soy? Seguí mirándola por si algo podía recordar de ella, pero no hubo caso. Tampoco quise arriesgarme a saludarla de vuelta y decir un nombre que era muy probable que no fuera.

Supongo que Cody notó algo raro en mi comportamiento ya que comenzó a hablarle para calmarla y luego se acercó hacia mí. "Zack, ¿no te acuerdas de ella?" me preguntó un poco alterado.

No tuve más opción que negar con la cabeza, en realidad no sabía que decir. Vi a mi hermano quien tenía una cara pensativa por un momento hasta que se alejó de mi para irse a su camarote. Quedé solo con ella y esta vez me sentía como un completo inútil.

Aunque no tomó mucho tiempo hasta que Cody volvió con una foto antigua y me la entregó. "¿Recuerdas a esa pequeña?" me preguntó. Comencé a contemplar la fotografía de nosotros con una niña que vagamente recordaba.

Pero al poco tiempo de observar, una parte de esos recuerdos se vino a mi mente y de alguna forma pude recordar el nombre. "No mucho, lo único que recuerdo es que esa niña se llamaba Stacy Parker. Éramos muy amigos cuando niños," mencioné.

Cody sonrió al oírme decir eso. "Entonces es bueno que la recuerdes un poco," éste comenzó a hablar hasta que él la mira, "porque ahora ella está enfrente de ti," terminó mientras me señalaba a la chica al frente de nosotros.

Tengo que admitir que esa revelación me sorprendió. De nuevo miré a la chica y la comparé con la fotografía. Hice eso como tres veces antes de poder darme cuenta de quién era. "¿Stacy? ¿De verdad eres tú?" pregunté sorprendido.

¿Cómo es posible que olvidara a esa pequeña diablilla cuando ambos todavía vivíamos en Columbus? Pero supongo que si lo fue porque no la recordaba hasta ahora. Han pasado diez años desde esa última vez que nos vimos.

"Ya era hora de que te acordaras," fue lo que me respondió en ironía y se acercó a abrazarme. Escuché a Cody reírse a carcajadas. Yo solo la abracé de vuelta y lo confirmo, se nota que no ha cambiado.

-x-

Apenas Cody terminó de reírse y los dos chicos se soltaron de ese abrazo, el sobrante se acercó a ellos. "Te vi en la clase de historia antes, y te juro que traté de acordarme de ti pero-" alcanzó Zack a decir.

"No te preocupes, a tu hermano y a mí nos pasó lo mismo hace un rato. Bueno, más a mí que a Cody ya que él tenía una sospecha de quien era yo pero no quería asustarme," la chica interrumpió y contestó mucho mas relajada que cuando llegó al barco.

El mayor de los tres miró a su gemelo con algo de sorpresa. "Es cierto, aunque también me costó acordarme en un principio, y admitámoslo, diez años de no vernos no es menor tampoco," Cody mencionó y además agregó a lo que la más pequeña dijo.

Zack solo asintió con la cabeza y luego se dirigió a sus dos amigos. "Bueno, siéntense chicos, hoy tenemos una larga charla," él los invitó a sentarse en las camas que estaban separadas, mientras retiraba los comics de una de ellas.

Ambos lo hicieron y los tres se sentaron en las camas, Zack en la suya y Cody con Stacy en la otra. Cuando el trio estuvo cómodo, el mayor de los gemelos empezó con la serie de preguntas dirigidas a la chica.

"De acuerdo, Cody, ¿qué fue lo que hablaron antes de que yo me enterara de la existencia de nuestra amiga?" el mayor de los tres preguntó a su hermano primero, para estar seguro de preguntar cosas que ambos no sabían.

"No mucho, tardamos más en tratar de reconocernos en lugar de conversar. Pero si puedo decir que es nueva en el barco porque choqué con ella en uno de los pasillos cerca de la cubierta exterior y llevaba muchas carpetas," el del medio confirmó.

Mientras la chica escondía su cara entre sus manos en vergüenza. "Entonces, Stacy, entraste en este barco porque..." Zack dijo y dio la pauta para que respondiera. Ella, por otro lado, levantó su cabeza antes de mirar al chico y responder.

"Mi mamá recibió una invitación a este crucero por las vacaciones y ella al estar acá se enteró de que existía esta escuela, así que me convenció de venir y me inscribió para que estudiara aquí cuando el descanso terminó," la chica contestó segura.

"Para entrar aquí pedían varios requisitos y por si había disponibilidad de camarotes también, suponemos que no tuviste muchos problemas con eso, ¿no?" preguntó Cody al final algo curioso, sobre todo por lo de los cuartos.

"No, cuando yo ingresé si había disponibilidad de camarotes para chicas así que pude entrar como tal, y también me pidieron que entregara un proyecto libre de ciencias además de las notas de mis tres años en la otra escuela," ella contestó de nuevo.

Zack estaba mirando la interacción entre los dos y también algo curioso por como su amiga había entrado al barco. "¿De qué se trataba el proyecto que hiciste?" Cody volvió a preguntar, casi adueñándose de la conversación.

Stacy puso una cara pensativa. "A ver, si mal no recuerdo, se trataba de," pudo decir mientras intentaba de acordarse de lo que realizó hasta que, "reproducción del ser humano y sus etapas," ella concluyó.

"Aburrido," comentó Zack en un tono sarcástico y con algo de burla. Cody lo miró enojado a lo que dijo, pero también rodó sus ojos en molestia. Era obvio que su hermano mayor iba a comenzar a molestarla con lo del proyecto.

Distinta a la reacción de Cody, Stacy tomó un cojín de la cama y se lo lanzó en la cara. "Sigues molestoso como antes," ella dijo mientras trataba de aguantar la risa por haber tenido buena puntería y que de verdad le cayó la almohadilla en el rostro de Zack.

Él del medio tampoco pudo aguantar la risa y se dejó llevar por la situación de su hermano. Cuando logró calmarse en unos minutos, el más listo de los tres dijo "Eso nunca se le quita," con ironía.

La chica solo se compadeció de su amigo. "Bueno, no voy a mentir de que extrañaba molestar a Zack, era divertido," ésta dijo con más calma pero sonriendo. Después de todo, diez años era mucho tiempo para estar separados.

"Si," apoyó Zack, dejándose llevar por la alegría en el ambiente y sonriendo al mismo tiempo, "aun así te quiero y tienes muy buena puntería," admitió y también agregó con sorpresa a lo del cojín, sacándoselo de su cara.

A los minutos después, los tres se habían calmado de lo que había pasado y se formó un pequeño silencio entre el grupo. No duró mucho hasta que Cody comenzó a hablar de lo que él y Stacy estaban hablando horas antes de encontrarse con Zack.

"Zack, después de reconocernos, Stacy y yo estuvimos conversando sobre el día que nos mudamos a Boston, ¿lo recuerdas?" comenzó a hablar y dejó una pregunta para su hermano mayor.

Este, por su parte, soltó una risa a ese recuerdo. "¡Cómo olvidarlo! Ese día nuestra pequeña Stacy nos hizo prometer de realizar un juego de espías para cuando nos reencontráramos," él contestó de vuelta.

Stacy solo movió la cabeza con un poco de risa también, recordando esos tiempos. "Era una niña chica cuando prometí eso. Supongo que creí que los iba a encontrar en dos años más o algo así," ella dijo.

El chico más alto asintió a lo que la chica admitió. "Ese es el problema que tenemos ahora, Stacy," dijo Zack, y los dos restantes quedaron mirándolo, "ya no somos unos niños de siete y ocho años," confesó con un poco de tristeza.

"Es cierto, estuvo bueno que nos reencontráramos ahora pero ya no podemos cumplir esa promesa," la chica también confesó en el mismo tono que su amigo. De todas formas, era solo un pacto entre niños, no era algo tan importante.

Por otra parte, Cody tenía una idea muy diferente sobre las promesas. "Esperen un momento, ¿qué?" él dijo con mucho asombro, "¿Cómo es que no cumpliremos esa promesa?" volvió a preguntar igual de asombrado.

"Viejo, tenemos dieciocho años y ella diecisiete, no podemos jugar a algo que es de niños," el gemelo mayor explicó a su hermano en un tono entre comprensión y una pizca de sarcasmo al mismo tiempo. Incluso la chica estaba asintiendo a lo que él decía.

Cody quería explicar más de su idea pero también sabía que no tenía mucho que ganar por los hechos. "Tienes razón," terminó de convencerse de lo que Zack le explicó, hasta que notó lo que había pasado, "por primera vez piensas con lógica," agregó con ironía.

"¿En serio? Y yo pensé que volviste a ser un niño cuando reaccionaste así hace un momento," contestó su hermano ya con una mezcla de ironía y sarcasmo. Esto molestó un poco a Cody y estaba a punto de hablar pero...

"Chicos," dijo Stacy para atraer la atención de los gemelos antes de que se formara una discusión y lo logró, "solo porque no haremos ese juego, no significa que no tengamos nuevas formas de divertirnos," ella agregó con un nuevo ánimo.

Ambos dejaron salir un suspiro, además estuvieron a punto de discutir por algo sin sentido. "Tiene razón," dijo Cody a su gemelo, éste asintiendo con la cabeza de vuelta. La chica sonrió al saber que pudo parar la discusión.

Esperaron unos minutos para que alguno de ellos rompiera el silencio y se lograra bajar la pequeña tensión que se había formado entre los gemelos. Hasta que Zack fue el primero en sugerir algo, "Entonces, podemos ir a ver una película esta noche."

Y esperó unos segundos para que alguien respondiera. "Suena bien," dijeron los dos restantes al mismo tiempo y sonriendo al notar que hablaron al unísono. Zack solo se rio a eso antes de que los tres se levantaran de las camas e ir al cine del barco.

Pasaron horas después de que los tres amigos fueron al cine del barco para ver una película. Cada uno fue a sus camarotes correspondientes, sobre todo Stacy que llegó a terminar de limpiar. Por otra parte, Cody entró a su camarote con una sensación extraña.

-x-

Cody

Llegué a mi camarote sintiéndome un poco raro. Por un lado, estoy feliz de volver a ver a mi vieja amiga Stacy y pasar tiempo con ellos viendo una película, pero por otra parte, aún me duele el hecho de que no pudimos cumplir esa promesa de diez años atrás.

Aunque ni yo mismo lo crea, Zack tiene razón. Ya somos demasiado grandes para jugar algo que es de niños, pero aun así nunca me pareció buena idea no cumplir las promesas por muy tontas que sean.

En fin, decidí dejar pasar esa situación y comencé a prepararme para ir a dormir. Tengo todo el fin de semana ocupado con mi amiga, poder volver a conocerla de nuevo. Apenas terminé de cambiarme en mis pijamas, me dormí.

_**Horas después...**_

Son las dos de la madrugada y aun me doy vueltas en la cama, no puedo conciliar el sueño. Después de varios intentos me levanté de donde estaba, sintiendo algo que retuerce mi estómago, comenzando a doler.

Ahora recuerdo la razón del porqué no podía dormir, algo pudo caerme mal al estómago y necesito ir de urgencia. Estaba a punto de usar mi baño pero recordé que Woody lo usó antes y como siempre, no lo limpia y lo deja tapado.

Así que, con todo el dolor que sentía y sin cambiarme de ropa, salí del camarote a buscar un baño sin tener que molestar a los demás tripulantes de este barco. Incluyendo a Zack, quien debería estar más que dormido como para molestarlo.

En el camino sentí algo de viento correr por mi espalda y cuando salté por el escalofrío, vi una sombra misteriosa. En ese momento me dio un poco de miedo, pero las ganas de usar un baño fueron más fuertes y solo seguí caminando.

Pasando por la cubierta exterior, los ruidos se hacían más fuertes y ruidosos pero me armé de valor en seguir con mi destino. Hasta que alguien me golpea la cabeza y quedo inconsciente.

Cuando logré despertar de nuevo, estaba amarrado y encerrado dentro de un baño que no pude reconocer aun después de que mi visión mejorara, pero no podía pedir ayuda ya que tenía mi boca cubierta con un paño. Mis ganas de ir se disiparon apenas desperté.

No puede ser. ¿Cómo rayos llegué aquí? No recuerdo haber estado en este lugar desde que entré al barco. Ahora no importa lo que haya ocurrido, solo espero poder salir de esto y lo más importante... antes de preocupar a mis amigos.

* * *

**De acuerdo, si que terminé alargándome para ser el primer capítulo pero este es el final. Espero que les haya gustado, aunque no pareciera que alguien leyera esta historia. Oh bueno, estaré volviendo a publicar el resto de los capítulos cada fin de semana y de verdad espero hacerlo, sobre todo ahora que empecé a ir de nuevo a la universidad.**

**Por cierto, si alguien quiere probar que estoy equivocada con respecto a los reviews, por favor dejen el suyo, y nos vemos en otro momento.**


	2. Búsqueda Intensa

**Hola de nuevo!**

**Fin de semana y aquí estoy, publicando el segundo capítulo. Aunque no hay muchos que leen historias en español por aquí parece, así que solo voy a terminar con esto ya que lo he trabajado por varios meses durante el año pasado.**

**Como sea, cuando escribí esta historia en un comienzo, este capítulo no estaba escrito y lo escribí al darme cuenta de que necesitaba un desarrollo de lo que continuaba después. No podía saltarme esa parte y dejar ese vacío en la historia, moviendo el capítulo que sigue después de éste como el tercero y no como el segundo como se había planeado. En otras palabras, tenía pensado hacer tres capítulos pero hice cuatro para el año 2011 cuando la publiqué primero.**

**No diré más detalles hasta que avance con el resto de la historia, así que aquí viene el segundo capítulo de Secuestro en el Barco. Espero que les guste y aquí vamos!**

* * *

Capitulo 2: Búsqueda Intensa

_Publicado: 28 de Julio, 2011 | Actualizado: 7 de Abril, 2019_

**La serie Zack y Cody: Gemelos a Bordo y sus personajes no me pertenecen. Stacy es solo un personaje sacado de mi imaginación.**

* * *

Al otro día, Stacy llegó al pasillo de los camarotes de los gemelos a eso de las nueve de la mañana, con la idea de pasar tiempo con ellos. Golpeó la puerta del cuarto de Cody con suavidad al principio, para darse cuenta de que ésta se abrió un poco apenas lo hizo.

"¿Cody?" ella preguntó al empujar la puerta un poco más, escuchando solo el silencio de vuelta, "¿Estás ahí?" volvió a preguntar terminando de abrir, hasta que se dio cuenta de que el camarote estaba vacío por dentro.

Esto sorprendió a la chica. "Qué raro. No creo que se haya levantado tan temprano si es sábado," ella se dijo a sí misma. Se quedó pensando un momento hasta que decidió salir del primer camarote para ir al cuarto de enfrente.

La chica golpeó esta vez un poco más fuerte. "Zack, abre la puerta," ella dijo algo desesperada y de nuevo no hubo ninguna respuesta. Stacy cubrió su frente con su mano para pensar en que podía hacer.

En unos segundos, buscó en sus bolsillos y encontró un clip de tamaño normal que se utilizan para juntar hojas. Ella sintió alivio al verlo por un momento antes de comenzar a abrir la puerta del camarote del gemelo mayor.

No se demoró mucho tiempo en eso hasta que la puerta hizo un sonido de clic, logrando abrir. La chica entró para encontrarse con Zack dormido en su cama y roncando muy fuerte, casi como un oso.

Ella soltó una pequeña risa al verlo en ese estado. "Con razón que no me respondía," comentó de forma sarcástica. Se quedó mirándolo por unos minutos hasta que se le ocurrió una idea algo divertida.

Se acercó al chico con lentitud, con mucho cuidado para no despertarlo antes de realizar lo que ella planeaba hacer. Cuando ya estaba al lado de su cabeza, ésta le gritó "¡Zack!" justo en su oído.

Apenas eso ocurrió, Zack saltó del susto y se cayó de la cama. La chica se corrió un poco hacia atrás para evitar que él no cayera sobre ella, cruzando los brazos. "Oye, no era necesario gritarme," él dijo, tapando su oído afectado con la mano.

La chica tuvo que aguantar la risa para contestar. "Perdón, no pensé que podrías asustarte con eso," ella dijo de nuevo en forma sarcástica. Zack en cambio solo movió su cabeza e intentaba recuperar parte de la audición al frotar la mano en su oído.

Después de unos minutos estando en el suelo, el chico la miró algo molesto. "¿Qué haces aquí tan temprano? Es fin de semana," dijo mientras éste pasaba su mano por su cara para intentar quitarse el sueño que tenía.

Stacy soltó los brazos antes de colocar una mano en la cintura. "Vine a ver a Cody, pero él no está en su camarote," dijo la chica mientras la otra se movía atrás de su cuello de los nervios. Al mismo tiempo Zack se levantó del suelo para sentarse en la cama.

Él siguió mirando a su amiga, ya un poco más calmado, antes de intentar explicar lo que pudo haber pasado. "¿Y para eso me despertaste? Él se levanta a esa hora porque tiene un trabajo en la cubierta Lido, debe estar ahí," él se levantó y caminó hasta el baño.

Stacy solo asintió con la cabeza, aunque ella no parecía convencerse de lo que el rubio le comentó. "Puede ser pero no lo sé, Zack, tengo un mal presentimiento y hay algo en esto que no está bien," contestó de vuelta en un tono preocupado.

"¿Por qué piensas eso?" el chico la miró incrédulo apenas salió del baño, "Cody debe estar doblando toallas en este minuto y tú estás preocupada sin razón, no sé porque crees que puede ser algo malo," él dijo antes de ir a su closet para buscar un poco de ropa.

"Zack, encontré la puerta de su camarote semi abierta..." fue lo que único que Stacy comentó antes de que el chico se detuviera en lo que estaba haciendo y volteara para observar a la chica, esta vez con la confusión creciendo en él.

Él sabía muy bien que su hermano, desde que ambos empezaron a vivir en camarotes separados, jamás dejaría la puerta de su camarote abierta. No importaba si Cody estaba adentro o no, siempre está cerrada. "¿Qué?" fue lo único que Zack pudo decir.

"Si, alcancé a golpear una vez antes de que se abriera por completo, y cuando entré, él no estaba por ninguna parte y el cuarto está desordenado también," Stacy dijo ya un poco más nerviosa al notar la reacción de su amigo.

Zack miró al suelo para evitar que ella lo viera asustado. "Cody nunca deja la puerta de su camarote abierta," él dijo por un momento en un tono neutral, luego se acercó a la chica preocupado, "¿Es en serio lo que me estás diciendo?" preguntó nervioso.

Stacy tomó a su amigo por los brazos para enfatizar en lo que iba a decir. "No te mentiría si se trata del bienestar de tu hermano," ella contestó en forma muy seria, y es ahí donde el chico notó la expresión asustada y preocupada de su amiga.

"Bien," hasta que Zack por fin aceptó lo que estaba pasando, "entonces tenemos que comenzar a buscarlo, pero antes tengo que cambiarme," dijo, apuntándose a sí mismo aun estando en ropa de dormir.

Ella, a pesar de estar nerviosa y asustada, dejó salir una pequeña risa y comenzó a moverse hacia la puerta. "Te espero en el camarote de Cody por si de casualidad estoy delirando y de repente regresa, si eso pasa puedes golpearme o lo que sea," admitió.

El chico solo sonrió a medias con ese último comentario. Si de verdad ocurriera que simplemente ella lo asustó sin razón, tal vez dejaría de hablarle por unos días o algo así, pero jamás lo otro. "De acuerdo," él terminó de hablar antes de que la chica saliera.

Apenas salió del camarote de Zack, la chica volvió al de su hermano Cody ya abierto y dejó salir un suspiro tembloroso al mirar el lugar. Nunca pensó que algo así podría ocurrir en su segundo día en el barco con sus amigos, y ya la estaba asustando.

A los minutos después, Zack salió de su camarote con ropa normal y se sorprendió al notar que Stacy no se había equivocado en lo absoluto. La puerta del cuarto de su hermano estaba abierta, viendo como ella inspeccionaba todo desde adentro.

Él se acercó al cuarto un poco asustado y esta vez sin ocultarlo, hasta que se quedó parado en el marco de la puerta por un momento. "¿Pasó algo? ¿Cody volvió?" preguntó antes de entrar al camarote.

La chica volteó al notar a Zack acercándose. "No, pero si revisé el camarote y me di cuenta de que las frazadas de la cama de Cody estaban abiertas," ella dijo apuntando a su izquierda. El chico se acercó para tocar la frazada.

Zack volteó a observar el lugar apenas tocó la frazada. "Las frazadas están heladas, no estarían así si Cody se hubiese levantado a esta hora. De hecho, él nunca dejaría su cama desordenada aun después de levantarse," fue lo que dijo antes de mirar a la chica.

Stacy bajó la vista hacia el piso, pensando por un pequeño instante. "Entonces esto da a entender que tal vez él se levantó mucho más temprano de lo usual," la misma chica mencionó, ya descubriendo un primer indicio.

El chico asintió con la cabeza un poco antes de caminar en dirección al closet de su hermano. Solo alcanzó a abrirlo cuando notó lo que gatilló el momento exacto para preocuparse en serio. "Y hablando de cosas más raras," Zack comenzó a hablar.

Stacy frunció el ceño en sospecha pero siguió la corriente y caminó hacia el closet abierto. "Toda su ropa está en el armario, incluyendo la que utilizó anoche," él agregó. Con esa evidencia, ella también comienza a preocuparse aún más.

"De acuerdo, eso solo puede significar una cosa," ella paró en un momento, no realmente creyendo en lo que iba a decir, "Cody tiene su pijama aun puesto y es muy probable de que esté en cualquier lugar de este barco," concluyó preocupada.

Su amigo cerró el closet y caminó en dirección a la puerta del cuarto, aunque se detuvo para voltear. "Tenías razón sobre esto, tenemos que salir a buscarlo y ahora," confirmó en forma seria, "no podemos perder tiempo," finalizó antes de irse del camarote.

Stacy se quedó pasmada de lo que escuchó. Todo se veía como algo que no era en serio y que tal vez ella estaba delirando, pero al final no era así. No podía creer que Cody de verdad había desaparecido.

Estuvo en el camarote solo unos segundos más cuando Zack la llamó desde afuera. "Ya voy, espérame," fue lo único que gritó de vuelta antes de salir del cuarto y cerrar la puerta esta vez. Encontrar a Cody será su prioridad, sin importar el costo.

-x-

Stacy

Comenzamos a buscar en todas partes de este gran barco pero no encontramos ni siquiera una pista que nos indique en dónde podía estar Cody. Lo único divertido de toda la mañana fue cuando de verdad revisamos debajo de un gato y ése rasguñó a Zack.

En fin, tanto buscar por casi tres horas, decidimos parar por un momento para ir a almorzar. Estando en el salón de buffet, Zack apenas pudo comer la mitad de la comida mientras que yo con suerte pude terminar el almuerzo.

Siendo muy honesta, no culpo a Zack por no querer comer. Supongo que está demasiado preocupado por su hermano como para tener hambre. Si no fuera porque la comida ayuda a ganar energía antes de seguir con la búsqueda, yo también estaría así.

"No tienes mucha hambre, ¿cierto?" tuve que preguntar por las dudas. Zack en cambio solo asintió con la cabeza mientras que yo pude sonreír con tristeza. Me da pena que mi amigo esté en ese estado.

"Te entiendo, sé que no es fácil pensar en lo que está pasando con tu hermano," comencé a animarlo un poco, "no es una obligación que comas todo el almuerzo, pero considéralo como una forma de ganar energía para seguir buscándolo," comenté.

En su lugar, Zack me miró algo molesto por un momento antes de que intentara comer un poco más. A eso, me levanté de mi silla y la corrí para luego volver a sentarme, esta vez a su lado en intentos de distraerlo de sus propios pensamientos.

Hasta que dejó el plato de nuevo, esta vez con solo unos restos de comida. "¿Estas feliz ahora?" me preguntó un poco molesto. No me quedó otra reacción más que soltar una pequeña risa, rodar mis ojos a su pregunta y mover mi cabeza.

"Bueno, no esperaba que me hablarías de esa forma pero bien, tampoco me sorprende," fue lo único que contesté de vuelta antes de volver a levantarme de mi silla para acomodarla en su posición original.

Apenas dije esto, él miró de nuevo al plato semivacío para luego mirarme arrepentido por lo que preguntó y el tono que usó en ese momento. "Stacy," alcanzó a decirme pero no pudo seguir hablando ya que ocultó su cara entre sus manos.

"Está bien, sé que no fue tu intención," dije a mi amigo para intentar tranquilizarlo un poco hasta que decidí cambiar el tema, "creo que deberíamos seguir buscando a Cody," fue lo que se me vino a la mente.

Y para mi buena suerte, Zack entendió que lo había perdonado. "De acuerdo, vamos," me contestó de vuelta un poco más tranquilo. Él se levantó de su silla y ambos retiramos nuestros platos que habíamos pagado antes de irnos del salón de buffet.

-x-

Siendo la una de la tarde, los dos siguieron buscando a Cody por una hora pero sin mucha suerte. Como habían pasado cuatro horas desde que se dieron cuenta de que su amigo desapareció, ambos comenzaron a preocuparse mucho más.

Zack y Stacy caminaban por la cubierta Lido, pasando por el bar de jugos cuando el chico comienza a hablar. "Ya me está preocupando, quisiera saber en donde está Cody," él dijo mientras se apoyaba en la barra.

"A mí también me está preocupando, esto ya no es un juego," la chica respondió en el mismo tono. De verdad, ambos seguían sin entender como él desapareció de un momento a otro y casi sin dejar rastro.

En eso que descansaban por unos segundos, a Zack se le ocurrió una idea. "Tal vez esto no nos está resultando si ambos seguimos juntos, podríamos separarnos para buscar mejor. Podríamos encontrarlo de ese modo," dijo el chico con una pequeña sonrisa.

La chica sonrió de vuelta, dejando escapar una pequeña risa. "Es una gran idea, Zack, entonces nos encontramos en el pasillo de tu camarote en unas horas," ella contestó apoyando el plan.

"Claro, será mejor que me mueva de aquí entonces. Nos vemos más tarde," Zack dijo y se alejó de su amiga para seguir con su búsqueda. Mientras Stacy se fue por otro camino, haciendo lo mismo que él.

Era cierto que buscando por separado era una buena idea, ya que ambos podían buscar en los rincones más raros en donde pudiese estar Cody escondido. Pero aun así, no lo encontraron por ninguna parte.

Pasaron las horas hasta que Zack llegó primero al pasillo mucho más preocupado que antes. Pensó que podría tener algo positivo después de un tiempo buscando por su cuenta, pero no fue así, y esta vez, no sabía en qué pensar.

-x-

Zack

Caminaba de un lado hacia otro, prácticamente en círculos y me sentía de verdad preocupado. Son las cinco de la tarde, o mejor dicho, han pasado ocho horas desde que Cody se perdió y no sé qué decirle a Stacy porque no tengo muy buenas noticias.

Es increíble que yo haya revisado cada rincón que se me pudo ocurrir en donde podría estar Cody escondido, pero no lo encontré. Con el solo hecho de pensar en un mundo sin mi hermano, comencé a temblar muy fuerte de los nervios.

Era obvio que no podría vivir sin él. Lo adoro más que a nada en este mundo, y a pesar de que lo molesto a veces y siento celos de que sea mejor que yo en muchas cosas, es mi hermano y lo quiero mucho.

Estoy pensando en eso cuando Stacy aparece con una cara frustrada y preocupada. Parece que tampoco tengo buenas noticias de ella, pero aun así le pregunté "¿Lo encontraste?" por las dudas.

Stacy se veía algo histérica, como si estuviera a punto de explotar en llanto. "No ¿y tú?" contestó y me preguntó casi en seguida. Pensé en no preocuparla más y mentirle, pero no tuve el valor de hacerlo. De todos modos, tenía que saber la verdad.

"No," fue lo que contesté, sintiéndome un inútil al hacerlo. En ese momento, ocurre algo que no me había pasado con ella desde que la conozco hace diez años: Stacy me abrazó con fuerza.

La abracé de vuelta, y sentía como ella ocultaba su cara en mí mientras intentaba calmarse. Esto ya era demasiado para nosotros. Aún sigo sin creer lo que está ocurriendo y hasta ahora somos los únicos que han notado la ausencia de Cody.

Los únicos que están haciendo todo lo posible de encontrarlo sin ayuda de alguna autoridad en el barco. Ni siquiera Moseby. De repente siento a Stacy decir "Tenemos que seguir buscando, solo espero que esté bien" un poco más calmada que cuando llegó.

Ambos nos separamos del abrazo y puse mis manos en sus hombros. "No te preocupes, lo encontraremos como sea," le dije para dar ánimos a ella y también a mí mismo. De hecho, tengo que ser fuerte por los dos.

En fin, no nos quedó otra opción que caminar por el pasillo para continuar buscando. 'Cody, si llego a encontrarte en cualquier momento, voy a patearte por asustarme de esa forma' fue lo único que pensé.

_**Mientras...**_

Cody

¡Tengo hambre! Es lo único que he pensado desde que me encerraron en este baño. No sé cuánto tiempo llevo aquí pero pareciera que fuesen varias horas, ya que logro sentir un frío por mi cuerpo y en el ambiente.

Empecé a intentar moverme de la posición en la que he estado para mirar si hay algo con que pueda cortar las cuerdas y así salir de aquí, pero lo único que logré conseguir fue caerme del inodoro del baño. Auch.

Apenas toco el suelo, noté que mis pies también estaban amarrados y tampoco tengo las pantuflas que tenía puestas antes de entrar a este lugar. Que asqueroso pisar sin zapatos puestos. Tan pronto salga de aquí tendré una larga ducha.

Pero a pesar de tener problemas de higiene y mucha hambre y sed, extraño mucho a mis amigos, en especial a mi hermano Zack. Yo sé que está preocupado por mí porque tenemos esa conexión mental desde que tuvimos esa aventura con el Proyecto Gemini.

Usualmente esa conexión no siempre me favorece cuando hay situaciones en donde Zack se siente dolido y yo tiendo a sentirlo también, pero en este momento, estoy agradecido de mantenerlo aun o al menos para saber cómo está.

Sé que me está buscando con Stacy y que hacen un tremendo esfuerzo por encontrarme. Solo espero que me encuentren pronto, porque no sé cuánto tiempo podré permanecer en este lugar con pésimas condiciones.

-x-

_**Vuelta a la búsqueda...**_

Pasaron varias horas más buscando pero no tuvieron suerte, y al final del día a eso de las diez de la noche, los chicos decidieron irse a descansar. Se sentían derrotados, no solo por la exhaustiva búsqueda sino también por no encontrar a Cody.

"Un día entero, Stacy, todo lo que perdimos en buscar a Cody," dijo Zack ya con rabia e impotencia. Ambos estaban caminando por la cubierta exterior por enésima vez en esa jornada, pero esta vez en camino al camarote de la chica para descansar.

Stacy en cambio dejó salir un suspiro. "Ahora solo queda rezar para que él esté bien, o al menos hasta mañana antes de seguir buscando," ella comentó un poco cansada. Apenas se dijo eso, los dos siguieron su camino en silencio.

No pasaron más de quince minutos cuando llegaron al camarote de la chica. Ambos se detienen en la puerta de éste y se quedaron por un momento en esa posición. "Stacy," el chico alcanzó a decir en un tono triste y frustrado.

Ella notó el cambio de ánimo en Zack antes de acercarlo en su dirección en un abrazo. Él la abraza con mucha fuerza por segunda vez en el día, ocultando su cara entre su cuello y hombro. Ambos se quedan en esa posición por un largo rato.

Hasta que los dos se separan del abrazo, con el chico rubio mucho más calmado que hace un momento. Él estaba a punto de retirarse a su camarote cuando Stacy lo toma por el brazo. "Zack, antes de que te vayas, quiero que me prometas algo," ella dijo.

"Lo que sea," él contestó y volvió a su posición frente a la chica. Apenas lo hizo, ella soltó el brazo de su amigo para pensar muy bien en lo que iba a decir. Se tomó su tiempo hasta que de nuevo comenzó a hablar.

"Mira, esta situación con Cody ahora se fue a otro nivel. No quiero confirmar nada pero es muy probable que él esté secuestrado y si fuera así, esto sería cuestión de posible vida o muerte-" no siguió hablando al notar la expresión de terror que tuvo Zack.

Stacy levantó sus manos para tomar a su amigo por los hombros, frotando sus brazos en intentos de calmarlo, "Así que debes prometer que, pase lo que pase, estaremos juntos en todo y que nos apoyemos entre los dos mientras seguimos con la búsqueda."

Zack miró a su amiga con una cara de dolor. Va a ser un poco difícil confiar en ella cuando apenas se reencontraron hace menos de un día después de diez años estar separados, pero si había alguien más que supiera como él se estaba sintiendo...

"Te lo prometo," él contestó un poco asustado y la abrazó. Tampoco significaba que no iba a prometer algo a su amiga, sabiendo que esta era una manera de calmarla también. "Bueno, nos vemos mañana," él se despidió de ella después de soltar el abrazo.

Zack vio cuando Stacy entró a su camarote antes de terminar la búsqueda por el día e irse a su propio cuarto a descansar. Aunque, con todo lo que ha pasado, no sabe si podrá dormir esta noche.

-x-

Zack

Cuando iba en camino de vuelta a mi camarote, seguía pensando en la promesa que hice con Stacy. Todo lo que pase desde ahora en adelante tendré que ser fuerte y estar junto a ella, aunque tenga mis propias dudas sobre lo que está ocurriendo.

Es muy probable que Cody pueda estar secuestrado en algún lugar aunque ninguno de los dos quisiera confirmar nada, y en realidad, me siento terrible sin mi hermano. Esta será la primera noche sin él cerca y de verdad no estoy listo para enfrentarlo.

Entro a mi camarote sintiéndome vacío por dentro. He compartido habitación con Cody casi toda mi vida, y desde que entramos a esta escuela en el mar dormimos en camarotes separados pero aun así estamos juntos ya que la puerta de su cuarto está enfrente.

Ahora Cody está en quién sabe dónde y tengo que dormir sabiendo que él no va a estar detrás de esa puerta. Y para ser sincero, no sé si pueda vivir con el hecho de creer que tal vez no vuelva a verlo de nuevo.

Me doy vueltas en mi camarote por un buen rato. Ya sea en el baño tomando una ducha, frente a la computadora buscando información o terminando lo que dejé de tarea que la maestra Tutweiller nos había dado la semana pasada.

Simplemente no podía conciliar el sueño y comenzó a preocuparme. Primero dejo mi almuerzo y ahora no puedo dormir. '¿Qué me estaba pasando?' me pregunté en un comienzo, pero luego me di cuenta de que la respuesta es mi preocupación por Cody.

Comencé a recordar toda la búsqueda que hice con Stacy, y aún sigo sin creer que no pudimos encontrarlo en todo el día. Ya no sé en qué pensar en este momento. Solo siento pena, rabia, frustración y lo peor de todos, miedo.

Miedo a lo que pueda enfrentar al día siguiente, a saber si mi hermano estará con vida o... no. En realidad, me aterra perderlo de algún modo, aunque esto sea algo que no lo admita en palabras.

Hasta que por fin comienzo a bostezar. Volteé a mirar mi reloj que decía las doce con cincuenta y seis de la madrugada, así que aproveché ese momento de cansancio para irme a dormir. Creo que pasaron cuatro minutos cuando me quedé dormido.

'_Todo estaba oscuro, yo me encontraba en la cubierta exterior mirando el océano. De repente me dio por voltear cuando se asomó alguien caminando muy apurado, y lo reconocí en seguida. Es Cody._

_Me alegré de verlo y comencé a seguirlo hasta que logré detenerlo por un momento. "Cody, ¿qué haces a esta hora de la noche despierto?" le pregunté feliz. Él me miró algo confundido de verme aquí._

"_Estoy buscando un baño," él me contestó algo apresurado y caminó un poco. Me confundió esa respuesta, pero volví a seguirlo cuando noté que avanzó. No sé porque estaba tan apurado en irse._

"_Espera, ¿no se supone que tienes baño en tu camarote?" volví a preguntarle con un poco de ironía y sarcasmo. No voy a mentir que Cody a veces tiene ideas medias locas pero esto creo que ya es demasiado._

"_Woody lo tapó," y así fue como mi pregunta fue respondida, y esta vez no lo culpo. No sé qué hace él para dejar un baño sin funcionamiento en poco tiempo, pero bueno, solo ese chico sabe._

_Cody siguió su camino después de esa corta conversación. Traté de alcanzarlo para seguir preguntando pero avanzó un poco más que yo, así que solo me dediqué a seguirlo. Lo raro comienza cuando ambos sentimos una sombra detrás de nosotros._

_Yo no vi nada y él tampoco así que siguió caminando, hasta que una persona se asomó detrás de él con un martillo. Le grité que corriera pero no me escuchó y en ese momento fue en donde él recibe un martillazo en la cabeza._

_Corrí a verlo que estaba tirado en el suelo, pero ya era tarde. Había muerto. La cubierta desapareció, transformándose en un fondo blanco y el mismo hombre que lo mató se lo llevó arrastrándolo por los pies. Yo solo me agaché a llorar.'_

Desperté de golpe casi sin aliento. Miré la hora de nuevo para darme cuenta de que eran las dos con cincuenta y cuatro de la madrugada. Miraba hacia cualquier lado, mientras mi corazón saltaba fuerte y tocaba mi cara mojada en sudor.

"Solo era una pesadilla," me dije a mi mismo, dejando salir un suspiro de alivio aunque aún estaba asustado. De repente comienzo a recordar como terminó ese mal sueño y cerré mis ojos para evitar las lágrimas que estaban a punto de caer.

No duró mucho ya que todos los recuerdos de Cody vinieron a mi mente, haciendo que no pueda contener las lágrimas por más tiempo y no pude evitar llorar un poco. En ese intertanto, tomé mi celular para marcar el número de Stacy.

Lo único bueno de todo esto es que tuve une buena idea en pedirle su número mientras estábamos en el cine. Nunca pensé que lo necesitaría, pero en este momento, estoy agradecido de haberlo hecho. Solo espero que me conteste pronto.

-x-

Zack ya había marcado el número de Stacy y lo tenía en su oído, esperando a que la otra línea contestara. Mientras que en el otro camarote, la chica ya estaba dormida cuando su teléfono sonó, haciendo que ella despertara un poco antes de contestar.

Ella no alcanzó a hablar cuando escuchó un "¿Stacy?" detrás de la línea, pero eso fue suficiente para que levantara la mitad de su cuerpo y se sentara en la cama. Notó un tono de voz que le preocupó, y esperaba que solo estuviera soñando.

"¿Zack? ¿Eres tú?" la chica preguntó antes de soltar un pequeño bostezo. Comenzó a frotarse la cara con su mano libre para sacarse el sueño, y miró el reloj en la pared que decía dos con cincuenta y cinco de la madrugada.

"Si, perdón que te llame a esta hora pero ¿puedes venir a mi camarote?" Zack le preguntó con una voz algo aguda al final de la pregunta, y se detuvo para respirar un poco antes de continuar, "Es una emergencia," terminó de hablar.

Ahí fue donde Stacy se dio cuenta de que en serio no se imaginaba cosas y que su amigo de verdad estaba mal. De nuevo el tono de voz en él reconoció que se encontraba a punto de romper en llanto.

"De acuerdo, voy en seguida," fue lo único que dijo antes de cortar la llamada en forma abrupta y poder pararse de la cama. Fue al baño a despejar el sueño que tenía en la cara y cambiarse de ropa para luego salir de su camarote a los minutos después.

-x-

Stacy

Salí del camarote casi corriendo y por poco tropiezo con mis propios pies al hacerlo. De verdad me preocupó el tono de voz que Zack tenía cuando me llamó. Se escuchaba bastante angustiado y entre cortado, como si estuviese estado llorando desde antes.

Dos de las cosas que más detestaba cuando los gemelos y yo éramos niños eran: 1) Que molesten a Cody sin razón alguna que lo apremie y 2) Zack llorando. De acuerdo, pude haber exagerado en la segunda, pero era algo que no era usual y aun así no me gustaba.

Me tomó unos minutos en caminar por todo el barco hasta que llegué al camarote de Zack. No tuve tiempo de golpear la puerta por cortesía y solo la abrí, pero cuando lo hice, me sorprendí al observar lo que veía.

Zack estaba sentado sobre su cama con las frazadas y sábanas abiertas, mientras que su cuerpo temblaba como si tuviera frío. Su cara se veía llena de sudor y con lágrimas que le brotaban por sus ojos, llenos de miedo y tristeza.

Mi corazón se quebró al verlo así. Esta es una de esas raras veces en que él podía ser vulnerable. "Zack, vine tan rápido como pude," le dije apoyándome en la puerta, dudando de entrar por un momento, "¿Qué te paso?" le pregunté con preocupación.

Por otro lado, él no parecía que me escuchó hablar porque aún seguía con su cabeza mirando hacia el frente. Decidí entrar, cerrando la puerta detrás de mí para acercarme un poco. En ese rato Zack solo dejó salir un suspiro, "Tuve una pesadilla con Cody."

Ahí me enteré de que era una pesadilla cuando lo escuché con la voz entre cortada, y para ser sincera, era algo que me lo imaginaba. Después de buscar a su hermano por horas y sin saber en dónde él está exactamente, de alguna forma me lo esperaba.

No quise seguir preguntando y solo me acerqué aún más en el camarote hasta sentarme en su cama. Comencé por estirar las frazadas y sábanas un poco para cubrir sus piernas, mientras él seguía evadiéndome aunque me dejaba que lo cubriera con la frazada.

De repente, Zack cerró sus ojos y comenzó a contarme lo que soñó hace unos minutos atrás. "Vi a Cody en la cubierta exterior, me contó que él había salido de su camarote por buscar un baño, ya que el suyo estaba muy tapado por culpa de Woody-" él paró para tratar de calmarse mientras que otra lagrima se asomó por su cara, después de eso siguió hablando, "y luego vi una sombra detrás de él, era un hombre que tenia un martillo en su mano, ese tipo le dio un martillazo en su cabeza y-"

Él no pudo seguir contando y por mi parte tampoco quería que siguiera hablando. Esto ya era demasiado doloroso para ambos. Sobre todo a Zack, quien se quebró en llanto y se inclinó hacia mí, enterrando con su cabeza en mi hombro mientras me abrazaba.

Lo abracé de vuelta con un brazo atravesando su espalda, acariciando su cabello mientras trataba de calmarlo. "Tranquilo, fue solo una horrible pesadilla," fue lo único que pude decir mientras sentía su cuerpo tembloroso y sus lágrimas en mi hombro.

Estuvimos en esa posición por un buen rato, dejando que Zack sacara toda esa pena contenida por la maldita pesadilla hasta que siento que él deja de temblar. No parecía que estaba sollozando muy fuerte pero aun podía escuchar uno que otro gemido.

"¿Te sientes mejor?" pregunté por las dudas, parando de acariciarlo al mismo tiempo. Mientras que él levantó su cabeza un poco de mi hombro pero solo para volver a acomodarse ya en una posición más hacia mi cuello.

"Un poco, creo," él contestó algo más calmado. Lo miré con empatía y comencé a frotar de nuevo su espalda al oírlo. Sé que es muy difícil que vuelva a dormir muy pronto, así que me puse a pensar en que podía hacer para ayudarlo a descansar por esa noche.

En ese intertanto se me ocurre una idea. "Te importaría si me quedo aquí por esta noche a acompañarte," él levantó su cabeza antes de mirarme y sonrió un poco, "ya es demasiado tarde como para que yo vuelva a mi camarote," concluí con una sonrisa.

A esa opción, Zack movió su cabeza y dejó que yo me levantara de su cama para acostarme en la otra que él tiene. "Solo me hubiese gustado que durmieras conmigo," él dijo en una forma entre broma y seriedad.

Solo me reí un poco a su comentario, aunque por una parte tiene razón. Miro por todos lados hasta que noto una manta gruesa en la misma cama anexa, la tomé y me senté de nuevo en la de Zack.

Zack aprovechó de recostarse en su cama, ya había notado mi idea así que lo hizo para luego dejar que yo me acueste a su lado y envolviera en esa manta que era abrigadora sobre nosotros.

Ambos volvimos a abrazarnos en la misma posición que hace un momento atrás, con la única diferencia de que Zack estaba más calmado y en paz. "Gracias," fue lo único que escuché decir de mi amigo antes de que se quedara dormido.

Quedé mirándolo por un momento y comencé a sonreír al saber que pude ayudarlo. A pesar de nuestras diferencias, soy su amiga y siempre voy a estar ahí para él. Me dormí a los minutos después, pasando toda la noche en su camarote.

-x-

Al otro día, Stacy despertó primero algo confundida cuando tenía a alguien abrazado, hasta que recordó de lo que pasó anoche. Zack llamándola a mitad de la noche por una pesadilla, él llorando y ella consolándolo antes de quedarse dormidos.

La chica movió la cabeza un milímetro para contemplar a Zack aun dormido en su hombro y sonrió un poco. Nunca creyó que él necesitara de alguien en esos momentos difíciles. Sobre todo con ella desde que no han estado juntos hace mucho tiempo.

Aunque, considerando la complicada situación que los dos están viviendo con la desaparición de Cody, era entendible que su hermano gemelo fuera a confiar en ella con sus emociones y ser vulnerable.

Algo que ambos sabían que Zack no podía demostrar mucho. Además, él tenía todo el derecho de estar en ese estado. Su hermano está en quién sabe dónde y han perdido un día en buscar sin tener respuestas. Era muy obvio en reaccionar así, la chica pensó.

Volteó su cabeza un poco para ver la hora y el reloj decía las diez de la mañana. Miró a su amigo de nuevo por un momento antes de intentar despertarlo, acariciando su cabello y cara. "Zack, despierta," ella susurró.

Pero él en su lugar se acomodó más en ella, abrazándola con fuerza. La chica solo dejó salir una pequeña risa a la acción de su amigo. Parece que será difícil despertarlo por las buenas, aunque tampoco quiere hacerlo por las malas como lo hizo el día anterior.

Estaba pensando en eso cuando de repente el chico en cuestión comienza a despertar, y apenas notó que se encontraba muy acurrucado con Stacy, se movió de esa posición muy rápido, quedándose de espaldas en la cama.

"Bueno, al menos no tuve que hacer mucho. Buenos días Zack," fue lo primero que la chica dijo con una pizca de ironía pero con risa, antes de levantarse de la cama y estirarse. Mientras él solo miraba el techo, un tanto avergonzado por lo que pasó.

"Stacy," él comenzó a decir. Ella en cambio terminó de levantarse de la cama para dejar la manta de vuelta en la anexa antes de salir del camarote, y volteó al notar que Zack estaba intentando por todos los medios de seguir hablando.

Ella sonrió y se acercó. "No tienes que decir nada, Zack, si me quedé contigo fue porque necesitabas a alguien después de lo que ocurrió. Así que de verdad, no sientas que debas avergonzarte conmigo ya que por eso están los amigos," Stacy admitió.

Zack dejó salir un suspiro y se sentó en la cama, mirando a su amiga con una pequeña sonrisa. Ella tenía razón. Además, se habían prometido apoyarse entre sí horas antes de que lo que ocurrió justo después. "Gracias," fue lo único que él terminó diciendo.

"De nada," contestó de vuelta la chica antes de volver a voltear para irse. "Voy a tomar una ducha primero y luego seguimos con la búsqueda, ¿está bien que nos veamos de nuevo en unas horas más?" ella preguntó.

El chico solo asintió con la cabeza. En su caso, él tenía que relajarse y comer algo si ambos comenzarían a buscar de nuevo. "Claro, nos vemos luego," él dijo, dejando que su amiga lo abrazara una última vez antes de irse a su camarote.

Apenas ella se fue, él volvió a acomodarse en su cama un poco avergonzado de lo que ocurrió solo unos momentos atrás. Era la primera vez que él dormía con alguien que no sea su hermano gemelo, aunque haya sido por algo entre muy buenos amigos.

Tenía que confesar que, a pesar de que ha pasado una década sin que los tres se cruzaran en sus vidas, Stacy ha sido la primera en notar que Cody había desaparecido. Así que es ella quien ha estado para él cuando necesitaba a alguien que calmara sus miedos.

Dejó salir un respiro largo, quitándose ese pensamiento y volvió a quedarse a dormido. De todos modos, aún es demasiado temprano como para estar despierto en un domingo, aunque tuviera que levantarse en solo un momento más.

* * *

**Fin del capítulo! Es un poco más corto que el anterior, aunque éste era muchísimo más corto que todos los otros capítulos cuando comencé a escribirlo en un principio.**

**Pueden dejar sus comentarios en ese recuadro de abajo, si quieren. Aún queda historia por delante y creo que me pondré más dramática a partir del próximo capítulo. :P Nos vemos luego!**


	3. Mala Suerte

**Hola a todos!**

**Bueno, como ya han notado he estado publicando todos los domingos. Lo he estado haciendo de esa forma ya que volví a estudiar en una carrera técnica, así que tengo días muy ocupados por lo estresante que puede llegar a ser y además de eso, tengo una vida aparte del fanfiction.**

**En fin, en el capítulo anterior había dicho como se desarrolló ese mismo, así que el que voy a publicar ahora es el segundo capítulo original de mi historia y para ser sincera, fue una buena idea haber hecho otro capítulo antes de éste. Pudo haber sido una gran falla mía después de todo y hubiese tenido quejas por saltarme escenas.**

**Mejor no sigo hablando o contaré más de lo que debería contar, aunque solo diré una cosa más: solo estamos en la mitad de terminar la historia! Diré más de eso en el próximo capítulo. :P Espero que les guste este tercer capítulo de Secuestro en el Barco. Aquí vamos!**

* * *

Capitulo 3: Mala Suerte

_Publicado: 2 de Agosto, 2011 | Actualizado: 14 de Abril, 2019_

**La serie Zack y Cody: Gemelos a Bordo y sus personajes no me pertenecen. Stacy es solo un personaje sacado de mi imaginación.**

* * *

_**Al mismo tiempo en el baño...**_

Cody

Desperté viendo las paredes del baño, preguntándome cómo es posible que aún siga vivo. Estoy casi seguro de que ha pasado más de un día desde que llegué aquí y todavía no logro desatar estas cuerdas de mis muñecas.

Ni siquiera sé la razón del porque me encuentro aquí en primer lugar. Me cuesta creer que alguien sea tan frío como para hacerme algo así, de hecho, estoy empezando a pensar que tal vez yo no sea la primera víctima de quien sea que está detrás de esto.

Anoche sentía una gran pena en mi corazón. No podía entenderlo en un comienzo hasta que me di cuenta de que no provenía de mí, y que tal vez podría ser Zack a quien yo sentí en su lugar. Algo debió pasar esa noche que lo tenía de esa forma.

Desde que tengo esa conexión emocional con mi hermano, he podido saber cómo se ha estado sintiendo y me apena pensar que yo no pueda darle una señal de que estoy aún vivo en alguna parte. Pero claro, si yo mismo supiera cual es mi ubicación exacta...

Bueno, ahora parece ser que es un nuevo día y ya comienzo a apestar a calcetín viejo. No me he movido mucho del suelo desde que me caí del inodoro del baño, aunque he intentado levantar los brazos para alcanzarlo pero sin suerte.

Como ha pasado un día, estoy comenzando a preocuparme por mi salud. Me cuesta respirar un poco por el paño en la boca, no he comido o tomado nada y ya no tengo mucha fuerza. De verdad no sé qué pasará conmigo después de unas horas más.

-x-

_**Dos horas después...**_

Los dos se encontraban en la cubierta exterior en la entrada del salón Aqua, disfrutando por un momento de la vista al océano. Zack tuvo que levantarse a los minutos después de que Stacy se fue, ya que sintió algo raro en su estómago.

Aprovecharon esos minutos para comenzar su segundo día de búsqueda, esta vez con lujo de detalles en por lo menos en una buena parte del barco. Aunque teniendo su mala suerte por sobre ellos, no tuvieron mucho que encontrar en ese lapso de tiempo.

Así que con esa información, ambos estaban apoyados en la baranda de la cubierta exterior sintiéndose agotados y un poco molestos con la situación. "Es increíble que ha pasado un día y aún no hemos podido encontrar a Cody," dijo Stacy.

Zack solo asintió antes de hablar. "¿Qué estamos haciendo mal?" preguntó el chico rubio con duda, y con algo de molestia también, "ya llevamos revisando el barco completo muchísimas veces," él agregó, ocultando su cara en la baranda en frustración.

"Te creo, pero supongo que necesitamos más pistas," la chica contestó de vuelta también cansada de seguir buscando. Es en esos momentos en donde ella ya estaba empezando a pensar en cómo decirle al señor Moseby sobre la desaparición de Cody.

No han querido involucrar al gerente del barco porque no querían alarmar a los pasajeros de un posible peligro, y tenían la esperanza de que Cody pudiera estar a salvo en alguna parte. Pero si esto pasara a algo que no puedan manejar, necesitarán ayuda.

Aunque todo ese pensamiento se detuvo cuando Zack levantó su cabeza de la baranda, con una idea en mente. "¿Crees que Cody tenga su celular?" él preguntó al final con una pequeña sonrisa, ya con una nueva determinación de poder encontrarlo.

Stacy también sonrió al darse cuenta de cómo no se les ocurrió eso el día anterior. "No se me había ocurrido, Zack, bien pensado," ella contestó con una risa pero al rato frunció el ceño para pensar. "No sé, iré a revisar," fue lo único que dijo antes de correr.

Zack la miró en confusión apenas ella se fue, aunque no quiso seguirla y solo siguió mirando el mar un poco más feliz. Pasaron unos cuantos minutos hasta que su teléfono sonó, y apenas lo sacó para ver quién lo estaba llamando, terminó de sonreír.

"Cody, ¿estás ahí?" él contestó la llamada mucho más aliviado, pensando en que su hermano lo había llamado. Pero aun así tenía ese presentimiento de que era extraño que justo que su amiga se va, su gemelo comenzó a llamarlo. A no ser que...

La persona detrás de la línea dejó salir un suspiro. "Perdón por arruinarte el momento, pero soy yo, Stacy, y creo que respondí a tu pregunta," y con eso, Zack cerró los ojos y toda la alegría que tenía se desvaneció en menos de un segundo.

"¿Cómo llegaste hasta allá tan rápido?" él preguntó algo enojado y confundido, aunque lo dejó pasar moviendo la cabeza con rapidez antes de que ella contestara, "no importa, solo ven aquí," agregó y terminó la llamada de manera abrupta.

A los minutos después, Stacy llegó de vuelta de donde sea que se había ido con el teléfono de Cody en sus manos. El chico lo tomó y revisó las llamadas perdidas y mensajes. "¿Estaba en su camarote?" Zack preguntó.

"Si, fui allá para confirmar que no estaba ahí y encontré algo en el camino que nos podría servir," ella dijo, causando que ambos caminaran en dirección al bar de jugos hasta encontrar un par de pantuflas en el suelo, debajo de una mesa.

Zack miró un poco extrañado de encontrar algo así en la cubierta del barco. "¿Unas pantuflas?" preguntó en sorpresa y se agachó para tomar una de éstas, mientras que Stacy hizo lo mismo con la otra.

El chico comenzó a olerla y de inmediato supo de quien era. "Reconozco ese olor, son de Cody, estoy seguro," él comentó antes de seguir oliendo. Tantos recuerdos de su hermano vinieron a su mente, que casi dejó salir una lágrima por ello.

"Si estas pantuflas son de Cody, aunque me sorprende que estén aquí, entonces todo comenzó desde este lugar," comentó la chica, tratando de pensar en que pudo haber pasado cuando su amigo se perdió.

"A mí no me sorprende mucho, Stacy," Zack dijo decidido, aunque también con dudas, "Cody saldría del camarote en pantuflas cuando algo muy urgente pasa en la noche, sobre todo si soy yo el que tiene un problema," agregó.

"Bueno, es obvio que iría a tu camarote así si el camino entre sus camarotes es muy corto. Lo único que me pregunto es que era tan urgente como para salir en pijamas y pantuflas, y si no era a tu cuarto, entonces a que," comentó la chica.

Él dejó salir un suspiro. "Eso es verdad," el chico contestó un poco preocupado. Es seguro de que algo no está bien en todo esto, aunque tampoco ha estado igual desde que su hermano desapareció de la nada y sin dejar rastro alguno.

Mientras tanto, Stacy tenía miedo de que esto fuera algo mucho más que solo una simple desaparición, y encontrando las pantuflas de su amigo en medio del barco terminó por confirmar sus miedos.

"No pensé que tendría que decirlo pero esto solo nos confirma una cosa," comenzó a hablar. Zack miró a la chica en confusión al principio hasta que recordó lo que ambos habían hablado antes de que él tuviera su pesadilla.

No creía que fuera a ser cierto, pero tampoco ignoraba esa posibilidad. "Cody no está desaparecido, Zack, él fue secuestrado y es muy probable que tengamos muy poco tiempo para encontrarlo," ella dijo sin tapujos, con mucho arrepentimiento en su voz.

Deseaba que no fuera cierto, sobre todo cuando Zack se sentó en una mesa para tratar de componerse de la noticia. Aunque el shock no duró mucho, ya que un ataque de rabia comenzó a fluir en él. "¡No puede ser verdad!" gritó, golpeando donde estaba sentado.

Esto dejó a la chica consternada por cómo reaccionó su amigo, y también un poco asustada. No hallaba algo más que decir además de un "Tranquilo," algo nervioso, aunque era muy probable de que tampoco sirviera de mucho.

Y terminó de comprobarse cuando Zack miró a su amiga muy molesto. "¡Stacy, no puedo estar tranquilo si Cody está secuestrado en algún lado! Tú misma me lo dijiste y ahora es muy probable de que mi hermano esté perdiendo la vida," él le contestó.

"No estamos seguros de que sea así, y ha pasado un día. Cody debe estar bien en algún lado, solo tenemos que seguir buscando hasta encontrarlo," ella contestó un poco más segura de lo que estaba diciendo, y tratando de calmar a su amigo al mismo tiempo.

Zack se levantó de la mesa un poco más calmado pero aun enojado, aunque en su voz se notaba otra cosa. "A mí me parece que han pasado meses, Stacy," él dijo angustiado, como si estuviera a punto de quebrar en llanto mientras trataba de contenerse.

"Como tú dices, ha pasado un día y es verdad que es poco tiempo. Pero yo siento que ha sido mucho más. Hemos buscado por todo el barco millones de veces sin parar y ni siquiera encontramos algo concreto además de unas pantuflas," continuó.

Stacy solo se quedó callada, escuchando lo que él le decía con tanto dolor acumulado que tenía. "Admítelo. No lo encontraremos muy pronto y si pasa, estará muerto, y eso no me lo voy a perdonar nunca," Zack concluyó muy angustiado y con la cabeza abajo.

La chica se acercó a él para intentar abrazarlo aunque él se alejó, hiriéndola en el proceso. "Si quieres yo sigo buscando por mi cuenta, pero yo no voy a descansar hasta que encuentre a tu hermano, con o sin tu ayuda," ella lo enfrentó con dolor y rabia.

"Bien, si me necesitas, estaré en mi camarote," dijo Zack furioso y comenzó a alejarse de la chica, aun cuando su corazón le pedía quedarse. Él tenía muchos sentimientos mezclados como la pena, la rabia, el orgullo, y la frustración.

Stacy se fue sin decir nada más, dejando la pantufla que tenía en la mano en la mesa. Estando solo, él tomó las pantuflas y partió a su camarote. Cuando llegó, abrió la puerta del cuarto de su hermano para dejarlas en su lugar.

Apenas lo hizo, Zack salió de ahí y entró a su propio camarote a tirarse en la cama. Mientras que Stacy solo caminó en dirección a su cuarto, ni siquiera tenía ganas de seguir buscando a Cody como lo había dicho.

-x-

Stacy

Llego a mi camarote con un dolor que me está matando por dentro. Zack y yo acabamos de tener una discusión fuerte por Cody, aunque esta vez fue mucho más profundo. Me dolió saber que él quiera rendirse ante la situación y que esté muy decidido en hacerlo.

Yo sé que Cody está en alguna parte de este enorme crucero. A pesar de no haberle dicho esto a Zack, si teníamos algo positivo: el barco ha estado y aún seguimos en medio del mar cuando ocurrió todo.

Es cierto que hemos tenido pésima suerte en la búsqueda de su hermano, que estemos cansados de revisar y volver a hacerlo muchas veces para confirmar que así sea. Pero eso no significa que yo deba rendirme y solo me dedique a dejar que las cosas pasen.

Si tengo que admitir que Zack y yo no teníamos una buena relación cuando éramos niños. Peleábamos por casi todo, aunque muchas de esas veces terminábamos disculpándonos entre ambos. Ahora estoy dudando de que esto pueda ocurrir de nuevo.

Me tiré en la cama para pensar en todo lo que estaba pasando, mientras que el eco de su voz aún retumba en mi cabeza. _'A mí me parece que han pasado meses.'_ Al pensarlo con la mente fría, no recuerdo haber oído a Zack tan angustiado antes en una discusión.

Claro, lo he visto triste una que otra vez en estos dos días, pero esta es la primera vez que veía a Zack así de mal. Ahora que lo pienso bien, tiene todo el derecho de estar en ese estado, mucho más con lo que le conté.

Cody es su gemelo, su único hermano... perderlo sería muy doloroso, se sentiría solo y abandonado. Al darme cuenta de eso, me levanté de mi cama para volver a sentarme en ella cuando un pensamiento terminó por derrumbarme.

Había hecho una promesa de estar ahí para él en cada momento durante estos días y la rompí al no hacerlo ahora. La culpa comenzó a apoderarse de mí al saber que terminé por romper lo que yo misma le prometí.

Tengo que ir a hablar con Zack. Aunque él no lo quiera y se aleje de mí, no voy a dejar que él sufra solo por mi culpa y necesito ayudarlo de algún modo. Así que me paré de la cama en dirección a su camarote antes de que sea más tarde.

-x-

Stacy se fue corriendo al camarote de Zack, mientras él estaba acostado de estómago y de frente en su cama abrazando una almohada, con la cara enterrada en ella e intentando no quebrarse en llanto por lo que había pasado en el bar de jugos.

Era la primera vez en que alguien lo viera así de triste durante el día, aunque fuera una persona cercana a los gemelos. De los dos, él siempre fue el más fuerte en lo emocional y nunca tuvo que demostrar sus sentimientos.

Aunque era todo lo contrario cuando se refería a su hermano. Claro, podría actuar como un gran idiota con él o tirar alguna broma pesada por fuera, pero a pesar de eso y muy en el fondo, él lo quería demasiado e intentaba demostrarlo cada vez que se podía.

Se escuchó la puerta golpearse que hizo que detuviera esos pensamientos, y desenterró la cabeza de la almohada. "¿Quién es?" preguntó intentando sonar calmado, cuando en realidad estaba muy alejado de estar en ese estado.

Mientras tanto, la chica había golpeado la puerta antes de escuchar a su amigo hablar. Dudó un poco de decir la verdad sobre quien era, pero tampoco quería sonar como si en serio no le importaba. "Soy yo, Stacy," ella contestó al final.

"No quiero hablar contigo," éste le dijo aún furioso de escucharla. ¿Por qué sigue aquí? Se preguntó. Él había sido bien claro con ella: no iba a seguir buscando a Cody. Su amiga puede ser muy testaruda a veces.

"Bueno, no me voy de aquí hasta que decidas abrirme," ella dijo desde atrás de la puerta, y él solo enterró su cara en la almohada de vuelta. Pasaron algunos minutos cuando, "Zack, por favor," la chica habló en súplica.

De nuevo pasaron unos minutos y Zack siguió sin abrir la puerta, hasta que la chica dejó salir un suspiro. "Mira, sé que es doloroso que tu hermano esté secuestrado, y créeme que a mí también me duele, pero eso no significa que podemos rendirnos," comenzó.

Zack se quedó en esa misma posición, aunque su cuerpo comenzó a temblar. "También sé que no es fácil para ti no saber en dónde está, si se encuentra bien o no. Después de todo, es una de las personas que quieres, la más importante en tu vida incluso," agregó.

El chico soltó un sordo sollozo en la almohada. "Zack, sé que estás enojado conmigo pero puedes confiar en mí, y te juro que haré hasta lo imposible por encontrarlo si es necesario, para así no verte más tan destruido por dentro," ella concluyó su discurso.

Pasaron unos segundos, incluso minutos pero no ocurrió nada. Stacy comenzó a alejarse de ahí ya rendida, pensando en que podía volver más tarde mientras las cosas se calmaran. Estaba por doblar el pasillo cuando por fin la puerta del camarote se abrió.

La chica casi corrió de vuelta al camarote de Zack y entró para encontrar al chico tirado en la cama con la cabeza enterrada en la almohada, llorando fuerte. Ella cerró la puerta con rapidez antes de sentarse a su lado y acariciar su espalda.

Apenas lo hizo, Zack levantó la cabeza de la almohada para mirar a la chica con ojos llorosos. Esto rompió el corazón de ella, haciendo que se acomodara en la cama en la misma posición antes de abrazarlo con fuerza.

Estuvieron en esa misma posición por varios minutos, tal vez por media hora o incluso más aunque no se notaba. Lo único que a Stacy le importaba era estar ahí para su amigo, y que él sintiera que podía confiar en ella cuando de verdad lo necesitaba.

Al tiempo después, los chicos se quedaron en la misma posición pero con el chico ya con más calma que antes. Aun estaban acostados en la cama, ambos abrazados, con Zack acurrucado sobre ella.

El silencio se adueñó del lugar por un momento, ambos estaban muy metidos en sus pensamientos hasta que Zack consigue hablar. "Tengo que disculparme contigo por como actué, haces lo posible en ayudarme pero no lo aprecié," comenzó.

"Incluso ahora, aun cuando me alejé de ti para que no me vieras en este estado, y aun así tu vienes a ayudarme a entender y-" él dejó un suspiro antes de seguir hablando, sintiendo que volvería a quebrar en llanto pero de la emoción.

"Zack," ella dijo apretando el abrazo entre ambos, "yo no voy a dejar que te quedes aquí dejando que las cosas sucedieran cuando podemos seguir buscando, y tampoco pienso dejarte solo con toda esa pena y frustración," concluyó.

El chico se emocionó al escuchar a su amiga hablar así. "Perdóname," fue lo único que él dijo antes de soltar un pequeño sollozo, "fui un tonto contigo," él continuó hablando mientras intentaba calmarse y enterrando su cabeza en el cuello de la chica.

A esto, Stacy comenzó a frotar su espalda en intentos de calmarlo y levantó la otra mano para acariciar su cabello rubio. "Shh, está bien," ella susurró antes de inclinar su propia cabeza sobre la del chico.

Zack logró calmarse a eso cuando la chica siguió hablando. "Sabes, los dos actuamos como unos tontos, es como una pelea por el mismo helado," mencionó. Él desenterró un poco su cabeza para mirarla con curiosidad, antes de soltar una pequeña risa.

De algún modo, Stacy logró cambiar el ambiente triste y tenso con un pequeño recuerdo de infancia, dejando que la risa se interpusiera en el camarote. "Si me acuerdo, y al final te quedaste con el helado," y esto fue suficiente para que ella se riera también.

Después de las risas, ambos se quedaron en silencio aun estando abrazados. A ninguno de ellos les importó que estuvieran en la misma posición y así de cercanos por un largo tiempo. "Entonces, ¿estamos bien?" preguntó la chica.

"Si, estamos bien," él contestó mucho más calmado. Estando con su amiga ayudó a calmar un poco esa tristeza que tenía acumulada desde que se enteró que su hermano estaba desaparecido y secuestrado.

Se quedaron en la misma posición por solo unos segundos más hasta que el chico se levantó para sentarse en la cama, con la cabeza abajo. Stacy hizo lo mismo y envolvió un brazo alrededor de sus hombros.

Zack volteó su cabeza para mirar a la chica e hizo lo que no había hecho en un tiempo largo: él sonrió un poco. "Tú sí que eres una testaruda, Stacy Parker," fue lo único que dijo antes de esperar su reacción.

Ella en cambio solo la miró en forma sarcástica, aunque no pudo evitar soltar una pequeña risa y mover su cabeza. "Aun así, vienes aquí a ayudarme y animarme cuando más lo necesito, y por eso te quiero mucho," él continuó y concluyó al mismo tiempo.

"Yo también te quiero, Zack," le contestó de vuelta la chica. Ambos se miraron por unos segundos antes de que Stacy soltara su brazo y se parara de la cama, preparándose para irse. "Voy a seguir buscando a Cody, ¿quieres acompañarme?" ella le preguntó.

Zack lo pensó por un momento. Quería seguir buscando a Cody pero también se sentía agotado después de todo el llanto que había tenido. "Luego te alcanzo, creo que necesito descansar un poco," él contestó de vuelta.

La chica solo asintió con la cabeza, además era comprensible que quisiera descansar un momento por todo lo que ocurrió. "De acuerdo, nos vemos en un rato," ella le dijo antes de caminar hasta la puerta del camarote.

El chico alcanzó a despedirse antes de que Stacy abriera la puerta y saliera del camarote sin problema alguno, sabiendo que la amistad entre ambos volvió a sus vidas después de todo. Ahora, ella iba a buscar de nuevo, sin tener idea de lo que se iba a encontrar.

-x-

_**Mientras...**_

Cody

Hace calor aquí. El baño parece un horno y no pareciera que existiera un ducto de aire acondicionado. Ay, ¿a quién engaño? Ni siquiera puedo respirar bien con el paño casi tapando mi nariz. Sin respiración solo puede significar... ¡Tengo que salir de este lugar!

Oh no, olvídenlo, ¡cómo voy a salir de aquí si ni siquiera puedo moverme del suelo en donde me encuentro, estando amarrado! Tal parece que mi cerebro no está funcionando como corresponde, alucinando por estar encerrado sin comida ni agua.

De repente comienzo a pensar en mi hermano al sentir un dolor agonizante en el pecho. Sé que él ha estado muy apenado y frustrado por no encontrarme aún, y mi mayor problema es que ni siquiera yo sé si estoy en el barco o no.

Comienzo a pensar en Stacy, también debe estar preocupada por mi si es que se ha dado cuenta de que desaparecí. A decir verdad, toda mi vida comenzó a pasar por mi mente, haciendo que comience a lloriquear un poco.

Las lágrimas seguían cayendo pero no podía hacer nada para detenerlas por mis manos atadas a la espalda, y tampoco quería hacerlo. Me sorprende que justo ahora pueda dejar salir mis emociones. Supongo que he madurado un poco.

Como sea, comencé a llorar por mi hermano, por Stacy y por todas las personas que conozco. Incluyendo a mi madre y esto me hizo romper más en llanto. Si pudiera morir estando aquí, ella y Zack serían los primeros en sufrir por mi partida.

De tanto llorar, estoy comenzando a toser por la falta de aire y también mi cabeza comenzó a doler. Espero que me encuentren pronto. Dudo de que pueda sobrevivir en este baño por más tiempo.

_**Vuelta a la búsqueda...**_

Stacy

Es mucho más increíble de lo que me imaginé. Seguí buscando a Cody por mi cuenta y estoy comenzando a pensar que se lo tragó la tierra porque no lo he encontrado en ningún lado. Cuesta creerlo pero así es y todavía me sorprende.

Me quedé viendo la puesta de sol por un momento, apoyada en la baranda de una de las cubiertas exteriores mientras descansaba un poco. Levanto mi muñeca para mirar la hora, y veo que ya son las siete de la tarde.

Un pequeño ataque de frustración llega a mi cuerpo y golpeo la baranda con mi mano, pero terminé con ella entre mis piernas por el dolor que yo me causé. Me dolió más que cuando ese gato le rasguño a Zack ayer.

"Cody, si estas por ahí, dame alguna pista," me dije a mi misma casi en rezo. Ya no sé en donde más buscar, y ya estaba pensando en ir con el señor Moseby para advertirle sobre lo que está pasando cuando siento algo extraño.

Sentí un pequeño viento pasar por mi cara, y luego una sensación de que alguien estaba detrás de mí. Volteé para ver si era cierto pero no vi a nadie. "De acuerdo, eso sí es extraño," volví a hablar a mí misma y ya en alerta con lo que pueda ocurrir conmigo.

Sin querer comienzo a mirar de reojo a mi izquierda cuando noté la sombra de un hombre que estaba justo detrás de mí con un martillo en la mano y este lo tenía a la altura de mi cabeza. Como si iba a golpearme con ella.

El único movimiento que logré pensar fue correrme para atrás con intención de que al momento de que chocara con esa persona, yo pudiese golpear su estómago con el codo. Dicho y hecho, pude hacerlo y este se agachó, tratando de respirar.

"Así que con eso quería golpearme, ¿huh?" fue lo último que pude decir antes de que este personaje me atacara de nuevo. Estuvimos luchando y no dijo nada en todo ese momento, aunque si tenía una intención bastante clara.

Todo ese actuar de ese hombre me confirmó muchísimas cosas en ese momento. Esa persona con quien estoy luchando para salvar mi vida podría ser la que tendría a Cody secuestrado, y era obvio al creer que podía hacer lo mismo conmigo.

Hasta que éste cae el suelo, soltando el martillo. Pateé la herramienta un poco para evitar que lo alcanzara, e intenté tomar al tipo con mis manos en la camisa. "¿Dónde mierda está tu ultima victima? ¡Contesta!" le grité en tono amenazante.

Ya estaba agotada, frustrada, enojada de tanta búsqueda, y al encontrar al tipo que pudo haber secuestrado a Cody fue la gota que rebalsó el vaso. No pude evitar soltar una mala palabra, y que agradezca que fuera yo la que lo encontró.

Porque si Zack hubiese estado en mi lugar... esto habría terminado en algo muchísimo peor. Y para ser sincera, no me gustaría que mi amigo terminara en la cárcel por tener un ataque de ira con quien fuera el culpable de su sufrimiento.

El desgraciado no dijo nada en lo absoluto pero sí apuntó a una puerta a unos pocos metros de donde yo estaba. "¿Está seguro? Porque si no está ahí, te juro que haré que te pudras en la cárcel," volví a decir con una frialdad en mi voz y en mi expresión.

Con la poca fuerza que le quedaba, asintió con la cabeza. Lo acosté boca abajo y tomé sus muñecas con mi mano en posición de arresto para luego sentarme sobre él, dejándolo inmovilizado. El hombre nunca se dejó ver la cara así que no supe quién era.

-x-

La chica sacó su teléfono de un bolsillo de su pantalón para llamar a su amigo. En ese intertanto, intentaba ganar algo de aliento mientras respiraba con fuerza antes de que la otra línea comenzar a hablar. "Zack, soy yo, Stacy," ella dijo aun en ese proceso.

En la otra línea, Zack estaba a punto de abrir la puerta de su camarote en intentos de salir cuando su amiga lo llamó, y paró en sus movimientos al escuchar la respiración fuerte de ella. "¿Estas bien Stacy? Te oyes cansada," él preguntó confundido.

"Es una larga historia, pero tienes que venir a una de las cubiertas exteriores y trae al señor Moseby con los guardias de seguridad," la chica dijo recuperando el aliento. El hombre intentó moverse aunque ella lo empujó al suelo de nuevo.

Zack escuchó el golpe en la otra línea y frunció el ceño en mayor preocupación. "¿Para qué, y que fue ese ruido?" apenas él dijo esto, abrió la puerta de su camarote para salir de ahí. Algo estaba pasando con su amiga y no parecía bueno.

"Te lo diré cuando llegues aquí, pero date prisa," contestó Stacy, "no sé cuánto tiempo podré estar en esta posición," agregó. Después de todo, no solo ella estaba descansando, y comenzó a asustarse un poco al notar que el hombre podría continuar con su lucha.

El chico comenzó a caminar por el pasillo en dirección al vestíbulo del barco. "De acuerdo, voy en camino, mándame alguna pista para saber en dónde estás," dijo Zack mientras caminaba y cortó la llamada.

A los segundos después él recibió la indicación por mensaje de texto y éste supo el lugar exacto en donde ella estaba. Con esa información, Zack corrió en esa dirección en la que el gerente del barco podría estar trabajando.

-x-

Zack

Después de esa llamada, me preocupé por Stacy. Se oía agotada, como si hubiera hecho mucho ejercicio o algo así y también escuché ese golpe. Llegué al recibidor justo antes de que el señor Moseby se preparara para irse a su cuarto, terminando su turno.

"¿Zack? ¿Qué haces aquí?" me preguntó el gerente algo molesto como siempre. Bueno, es hora de la verdad. Tengo que decirle lo que ha estado ocurriendo en el barco, a pesar de no tener otra opción.

Nunca pensé en que tendría que confiar en alguien más que no sea Stacy, aun cuando conozco al señor Moseby desde hace mucho. Él es en cierto modo parte de mi familia, aunque me cueste admitirlo en frente de él.

Le conté todo, absolutamente todo. Sobre Cody siendo secuestrado, nuestra búsqueda por dos días, de las veces que buscamos alrededor y en los rincones del barco pero no conseguimos nada.

Mientras hablaba, él se sorprendió al principio de lo que ocurría e intentó detenerme una vez pero tampoco se atrevió a hacerlo y supongo que no tuvo el valor cuando me dejé llevar por las emociones por un momento.

Apenas terminé de contarle todo, él me miró con compasión y empatía. Ni siquiera me preguntó el por qué no le había contado antes, y en cierto modo estaba agradecido por eso. Sentí una mano en mi hombro.

"... y necesito su ayuda, señor Moseby. Stacy está en una de las cubiertas cerca del cuarto de calderas, de verdad no sé qué ocurre allá pero ella lo necesita ahora," terminé de contar lo que estaba pasando, la preocupación por mi amiga volviendo a mí.

"Con todo lo que me has contado, Zack, deberíamos ir de inmediato. Llamaré a los guardias para que nos acompañen," y así fue como involucré al señor Moseby. Ambos salimos en dirección a esa cubierta mientras que el gerente hablaba por teléfono.

En el camino, tres guardias venían atrás de nosotros, y por primera vez en estos días me sentí a salvo. Debí habérselo dicho el momento en que Cody desapareció, pero bueno, mejor tarde que nunca, supongo.

Llegamos al lugar a donde mi amiga me indicó a los minutos después con una sorpresa. Stacy estaba literalmente sentada encima de un hombre de entre treinta o cuarenta años, y se veía que éste tenía la cara cubierta.

Ahí fue cuando me di cuenta de que algo ocurrió en ese lapso de tiempo que no sabía de ella. Los guardias corrieron hacia el hombre para afirmarlo y dejaron que Stacy se saliera de esa posición. "¿Qué pasó aquí?" le pregunté sorprendido.

Ella se acercó hacia mí y lo que dijo fue lo único que alcancé a oír antes de que la ira se apoderara de mí. "Zack, ese tipo intentó atacarme con un martillo, de hecho, él es el que secuestró a tu hermano," confesó.

Apenas oí eso, corrí en dirección al hombre con impotencia y rabia a darle unos cuantos golpes, aunque Stacy y el señor Moseby me siguieron para detenerme antes de que lo hiciera. Alcancé a golpearlo con un combo en la cara cuando los dos me detuvieron.

Mientras los dos me afirmaban, Stacy comenzó a hablarme en mi oído. "No vale la pena pelear por ese idiota, él se pudrirá en la cárcel apenas encontremos a Cody y pagará por lo que le hizo a él, a ti y a mí. No tendrá escapatoria, Zack, está frito ahora," me dijo.

El señor Moseby me miraba con preocupación por si volvía al ataque, pero al final solo me calmé y dejé que las palabras de mi amiga sonaran en mi cabeza en su lugar. Apenas logré calmarme por completo, la abracé con todas mis fuerzas.

Estuve a punto de perder a Stacy gracias a ese hombre, y de verdad que no pude evitar abrazarla solo para pensar que aún seguía aquí. "Estoy agradecido de que no alcanzó a hacerte nada grave," fue lo único que dije.

Mi amiga estaba a punto de hablar cuando el señor Moseby nos interrumpió. "Stacy Parker, gracias por atrapar al que pudo haber secuestrado a Cody y a varias personas en este barco," él dijo.

Esperen un minuto, ¿Qué? ¿Hay más víctimas en el barco? ¿Cómo es posible? "¿A qué se refiere con eso, Moseby?" pregunté ahora confundido. Con esto me asusté demasiado y mantuve a Stacy en mis brazos.

"Esa persona ha cometido varios crímenes en toda la nación y es uno de los más buscados. Lo que él hace es asesinar con un martillo, o si no, dejar inconsciente a la víctima para luego secuestrarla y torturarla cuando pase el tiempo," el calvo dijo.

Mi mandíbula cayó en sorpresa y me aferré a mi amiga, quien estaba temblando de miedo. "No entiendo como él pudo entrar al barco sin registro, pero supongo que algo hizo para que no me diera cuenta," él continuó con culpa aunque siguió hablando.

"Aunque no se preocupen por el resto de las víctimas de este barco. Solo eran dos de ellas aparte de Cody, una pasajera anciana y una estudiante. Ambas fueron encontradas y están a salvo, y lo estarán mucho más con esto que pasó," él finalizó.

Sentía a mi amiga relajarse un poco por la noticia, al saber que ella fue la única que detuvo al tipo. "Espero que Cody también esté a salvo," fue lo único que dije con algo de esperanza y tratando de forzar una sonrisa.

Ambos me miraron algo preocupados por lo que dije, Stacy se separó un poco antes de levantar una mano hacia mi hombro para acariciarme. "Lamento que tu hermano haya sido una de esas víctimas, Zack," el señor Moseby me comentó con empatía en su voz.

Yo solo asentí con mi cabeza para evitar que las lágrimas se asomaran por mi cara. No esperaba ese apoyo y me sentí aliviado de saber que alguien le importaba. "Haremos lo imposible en encontrarlo, no nos rendiremos," dijo mi amiga en intentos de calmarme.

Y lo logró, porque esas palabras me dieron una razón para calmarme lo suficiente. "Stacy, eres un gran apoyo con Zack en estos momentos, y estoy muy orgulloso de lo que has dicho," habló el gerente, "les deseo mucha suerte, chicos," concluyó.

Apenas dijo eso, él se fue indicando a los guardias a que se llevaran al hombre de donde estábamos. Supongo que el señor Moseby le contará la situación al capitán de la nave para regresar a un puerto y sacar al tipo del barco.

De todos modos, eso ya no me importaba. Lo único que me interesa en ese minuto era seguir buscando a Cody con Stacy, y encontrarlo. No importa en qué estado, aunque me preocupe, pero tengo que hacerlo por él y por mí.

-x-

El señor Moseby se alejó del lugar con los guardias y el hombre misterioso, dejando a Zack y Stacy solos en la cubierta. Los chicos se separaron del abrazo para apoyarse en la baranda y seguir viendo el atardecer.

Ninguno habló por unos cinco minutos, hasta que Zack consigue hacerlo. "No pensé que pudieras vencer a un secuestrador encubierto por ti sola," comentó el chico rubio aun sorprendido por esa acción.

Stacy en cambio se quedó mirando el mar con un poco de vergüenza. "Solo hice lo que pude, Zack, era eso o dejar que me secuestrara como a tu hermano," contestó de vuelta la chica y observando a su amigo.

Él asintió con la cabeza. Era cierto. Ella era una chica que sabía defenderse cuando eran niños, eso no iba cambiar después de diez años separados. "Te creo," fue lo primero que él dijo y volteó también para verla, "Stacy, dijiste que tenías noticias," continuó.

"Ah, sí," ella comenzó a decir, "Cuando tenía al tipo en mis manos, le pregunté en donde estaba su última víctima. No contestó pero si me apuntaba hacia esa puerta," agregó señalando a unos cuantos metros atrás del lugar que estaban.

Zack volteó en esa misma dirección y en seguida reconoció a donde se refería. "Esa puerta da hacia el cuarto de calderas," él confirmó, haciendo que la chica volteara con intención de mirar el mismo punto.

"Entonces es ahí donde debería estar Cody encerrado, y que yo sepa, no recuerdo haber estado aquí antes, ¿qué crees tú?" ella preguntó con duda. De hecho, no podía reconocer nada de lo que ha visto en todo este momento.

Por otro lado, el chico también hizo un pequeño recuento de los lugares que han buscado y "Puede ser, es el único lugar que no hemos revisado, pero yo no entraría ahí ni en veinte años," él dijo un poco asustado.

Stacy miró a su amigo algo confundida por un momento hasta que notó una pizca del miedo que él tenía. "¿Por qué? ¿Quieres rescatar a tu hermano o no?" preguntó estas dos preguntas entre consternada y un poco molesta.

"No es eso, yo-" paró el chico de hablar por un momento, respiró profundamente antes de intentar seguir hablando, pero no salió nada de ahí haciendo que él se voltee para ocultar su cara entre sus manos en frustración.

La chica lo miró ahora con más preocupación que molestia. "¿Qué ocurre? ¿Hubo algo que ocurrió en ese cuarto que ahora temes de entrar de nuevo?" preguntó, pensando en una posible teoría de lo que pudo haber pasado.

Mientras que el chico solo mantuvo su cabeza enterrada en sus manos, pero asintió con la misma en afirmación. Luego la levantó para mirar a su amiga un poco más calmado antes de contar una experiencia que él vivió en ese cuarto.

"Una vez yo entré a ese cuarto para ocultarme del señor Moseby después de una broma que le hice al barco. No estuve ni siquiera cinco minutos pero casi morí ahí adentro, no había mucho aire. Tuve la suerte de llamar a Cody antes de poder salir," él confesó.

Apenas Zack terminó de contar, la chica asintió con la cabeza y volvió a mirar la puerta del cuarto de calderas para planear en como revisar sin que a ambos les afecte la falta de aire, hasta que se le ocurrió una idea.

"Tengo una idea," ella comentó lo obvio, volteando de nuevo su cabeza antes de mirar a su amigo, "podríamos tomar turnos para revisar el cuarto completo y dejar la puerta abierta en todo momento, así no nos faltará el aire en seguida," concluyó.

Zack solo asintió con la cabeza, aún con un poco de miedo. Ella lo notó y se acercó para poner una mano en su hombro. "Tenemos que hacerlo. Hay una vida en riesgo, te prometo que lo haremos juntos y que estaré contigo siempre," trató de convencerlo.

Aunque el chico no se veía muy convencido así que, sin pensarlo dos veces, ella avanzó hacia la puerta del lugar más temido por Zack: el cuarto de calderas. Stacy la abrió para encontrar... nada.

"¡Demonios!" gritó ella con furia, haciendo que Zack corriera hacia el cuarto. En el momento que él llegó, éste también se enojó al ver que su hermano no estaba ahí. Comenzó a pensar en ciertas maldiciones que le iba a tirar al hombre, cuando notó algo.

"Stacy, mira," él dijo apuntando a algo que se veía en el interior del cuarto, "hay tres puertas al fondo, podemos revisar ahí," y apenas él mencionó eso, la chica también notó lo que Zack había visto unos segundos antes y pudo calmarse de la furia que tenía.

"De acuerdo. Revisaré las puertas, mientras tu mantienes ésta abierta," fue lo único que Stacy alcanzó a decir antes de entrar al cuarto para revisar. Se abrió una puerta, nada... Pudo abrir la segunda, tampoco...

A Stacy comenzó a faltarle la respiración y tuvo que correr de vuelta. "Tenías razón, casi no se puede respirar aquí. Hay que avisar al señor Moseby para que vean si es necesario colocar aire acondicionado. No debería quedarse así," ella dijo sin aliento.

El chico no pudo evitar reírse del asunto por un momento. "Te lo dije," fue lo único que él comentó. La chica en cambio comenzó a toser un poco, logrando que Zack dejara las risas para preocuparse por su amiga. "¿Estas bien?" preguntó consternado.

"Si," ella logró contestar entre toses hasta que pudo calmarse, "pero creo que necesitaré vigilar la puerta por un momento para recuperar el aliento, así que vas a tener que entrar a abrir la última que queda," admitió.

Al oirlo, Zack comenzó a asustarse. En otras palabras, existen dos puertas abiertas en donde Cody no está, pero él tiene que entrar para saber si su hermano se encuentra en ese espacio o no. Después de lo que él vivió en ese lugar, dudaba de hacerlo.

"No tienes que hacerlo por ti, Zack. Hazlo por tu hermano. ¿No harías lo que sea por saber si está ahí?" dijo ella con un tono de pregunta al final. Con ese pensamiento, él pudo disipar todos sus miedos y solo entró al cuarto.

Como ella lo prometió, vigilaba a su amigo adentrarse al cuarto a revisar la última puerta que quedaba cerrada. Por alguna extraña razón, ésta estaba muchísimo más apretada que las otras dos así que tuvo que empujar para intentar abrirla.

Empujó una, dos, tres veces. A la cuarta vez, la tercera puerta se abrió... y Zack se paralizó con lo que vio. Cody estaba detrás de ahí, tirado en el suelo y amarrado por los pies y manos, con un pañuelo cubriendo su boca... inconsciente por completo.

Estuvo en shock por unos minutos hasta que pudo soltar un "Stacy, ¡ven aquí ahora!" en un grito. Al oír eso, la chica corrió muy rápido hacia donde estaba su amigo, ya que al parecer encontró algo que no se veía bien.

Apenas llegó, ella también se paralizó casi en shock aunque eso solo duró unos cuantos segundos. "No puede ser. ¡Cody!" fue lo único que dijo antes de entrar al baño y agacharse al lado del cuerpo de su amigo.

Los dos miraron al cuerpo que se veía quieto, sin señales de que estuviese vivo. Estaba pálido como una hoja, desnutrido. No se notaba que estuviera con vida, y para ellos, ese pensamiento caló hondo y destruyó toda esperanza positiva.

Sobre todo su hermano, quien aún no salía de su shock al verlo. La chica levantó la mano para ver la hora de su reloj, y decía las ocho de la noche. "Zack, tenemos que salir de aquí, ya es tarde," fue lo único que ella pudo decir al romper el desgarrador silencio.

"No dejaré a Cody aquí," él contestó apenas oyó lo que su amiga le dijo con una voz plana pero con algo de tristeza. No podía creer lo que de verdad estaba pasando. Ambos encontraron a su hermano, aunque no como ellos lo esperaban.

Ella se levantó de la posición en que estaba. "Me refería a salir de aquí con él en tus brazos," dijo la chica intentando sonar sarcástica, aunque también entendía la situación y habló con empatía en su voz.

Zack solo asintió con la cabeza y entró al baño para tomar a Cody entre sus brazos antes de salir de ese lugar con Stacy. La chica se adelantó a abrir la puerta, dejando que los dos gemelos salieran primero y después ella salió detrás de ambos, cerrándola.

Ambos se sentaron en el suelo de la cubierta apoyados en la pared del cuarto de calderas, y Zack comenzó a desatar las manos y pies primero. Al hacerlo, lágrimas nublaron su visión al notar que el cuerpo de Cody estaba frio.

No pudo seguir desatando ya que rompió en llanto, así que Stacy tuvo que terminar de desamarrar los pies y sacar el pañuelo de la boca de Cody. Apenas terminó, Zack volteó para abrazar el cuerpo de su hermano y solo dejarse llevar por sus emociones.

Stacy miraba la escena con dolor y rabia. Sabía que debía ser fuerte por su amigo, al verlo tan destrozado por su hermano. Pero no tenía ni la menor idea de que hacer en este tipo de situaciones horribles, y tampoco que decir para calmarlo.

En ese intertanto, Zack estaba pensando en muchas cosas y de repente comenzó a sentir que no debería seguir con esa tortura. Hasta que una idea se le vino a su mente en ese lapso de depresión en el que entró. Una que podría ser el peor error de su vida.

* * *

**De acuerdo, fue todo por hoy y ahora sí que me puse dramática. Me alargué mucho eso si con este capítulo, y parece que es el capítulo más largo de toda la historia. Espero que lo hayan disfrutado, aun cuando no pareciera que alguien lo esté leyendo...**

**Oh bueno, aun así pueden dejarme comentarios o reviews solo si quieren. Nos vemos en otro momento. :)**


	4. Un Gran Susto

**Uh, hola?**

**De nuevo fin de semana y aquí está un nuevo capítulo. Si tengo que decir que este capítulo lo terminé en conjunto con el anterior, ya que tenía que estudiar para una prueba que tuve hace unos días atrás. Era eso o el estrés de pensar en editar y estudiar hubiera sido terrible. Así que solo necesité ver los toques finales y posibles errores ortográficos para publicarlo.**

**Oh bueno, mencioné en el capítulo anterior de que estamos a mitad de la historia, y lo dije porque en la versión anterior del 2011 esta historia habría terminado con este capítulo. Si, eran cuatro capítulos antes, pero... cuando lo reescribí este me salió demasiado largo y terminé ahondando más en lo que había pasado después. Así que ahora no son cuatro capítulos si no que cinco capítulos.**

**Entonces es aquí donde me dejo llevar con parte de lo que es el realismo, así que tengo una advertencia para éste y el próximo que se viene. Si algo de lo que se menciona aquí no te hace sentir bien como para continuar leyendo, no es tu obligación seguir leyéndolo y puedes saltarte algunas escenas. Necesito que de verdad sepan que están advertidos porque el tema que toqué en este capítulo no es para nada bueno.**

**Y para ser sincera, tampoco me fue muy fácil escribir sobre este tema. No es porque lo haya vivido en carne propia, pero hay alguien que yo conozco y quiero más que a nada en este mundo que ha pasado por una situación similar. Así que intenté escribir esto con el mayor respeto posible que se pueda tener con quien sea que esté pasando o haya pasado por lo que voy a interpretar aquí alguna vez.**

**Espero que les guste y que haya logrado algo positivo en lugar de algo negativo, y si alguien quiere hablar sobre esto o solo criticarme por lo que he escrito, estoy en los mensajes privados de mi cuenta si quieren hablar. Aquí vamos!**

* * *

Capitulo 4: Un Gran Susto

**La serie Zack y Cody: Gemelos a Bordo y sus personajes no me pertenecen. Stacy es solo un personaje sacado de mi imaginación.**

* * *

Stacy

Ver a Zack llorar por su hermano que se veía sin vida mientras lo abrazaba me dio pena y una rabia tremenda conmigo misma por no haberlo encontrado antes. Lo he observado en ese estado unas veces en estos días pero nunca lo había visto tan destrozado.

Era tanto así que tuve las ganas de soltar mis emociones y llorar por toda esta situación que estaba pasando, aunque necesité contenerme ya que mi mente solo me decía que debía ser fuerte por él.

Tal vez Zack tenga ese carácter rudo y a veces actúe como un completo idiota con todo el mundo, pero lo conozco lo suficiente para saber que él también puede llegar a ser muy sensible y sobre todo con Cody.

En ese lapso de tiempo comenzó a caer una lluvia por sobre el barco. Teníamos suerte de estar bajo resguardo, gracias a que el techo del pasillo en donde estábamos tenía una pequeña saliente hacia la mitad de la cubierta exterior.

En fin, yo miraba a Zack que sostenía el cuerpo por unos minutos hasta que de un momento a otro lo soltó y solo se levantó de ahí, caminando en dirección a la orilla de la cubierta exterior a mojarse en la lluvia.

Debo admitir que eso me preocupó y me confundió un poco, aunque aproveché ese momento para acercarme y abrazar a Cody, teniéndolo en mis brazos mientras observaba a mi único amigo quien se apoyó en la baranda de la cubierta exterior.

Al verlo, sentía que era mi culpa por no saber cómo hacerlo sentir mejor, y siendo bastante sincera, tampoco había mucho que decir. No existía forma de consolar a mi amigo sin pensar en que tal vez no lograría ese efecto en esta oportunidad.

Aunque todo ese sentimiento cambió cuando vi a Zack levantar una pierna hacia afuera de la cubierta con dirección al mar. Me paralicé al verlo. ¿Era tanta la tristeza de mi amigo como para cometer algo así? Es ahí cuando me di cuenta de que iba a suicidarse.

Solté el cuerpo de Cody y me paré lo más rápido posible para intentar detenerlo antes de que sea demasiado tarde. Apenas llegué a cubierta junto a Zack, él me empujó lo más lejos que pudo y levantó la otra pierna, sentándose en la baranda.

No voy a mentir, su acción me dolió. Aunque eso no me detuvo y para mi buena suerte tampoco me empujó muy lejos, así que corrí a agarrarlo por la espalda justo a tiempo. Lo abracé lo más fuerte posible, haciendo que se detuviera en sus acciones.

Todo el dolor que contuve anteriormente cuando veía a Zack, lo dejé salir apenas lo agarré con todas mis fuerzas. "Suicidarte no te llevará a nada, no vale la pena hacerlo, lo único que haces es empeorar las cosas," grité mientras las lágrimas corrían por mi cara.

Zack

Escuchaba a mi amiga detrás de mí y la rabia se apoderó de mi cuerpo. Lo único que hice fue devolver su respuesta. "Tú no eres mi hermano como para que me digas que hacer. ¡Ya lo perdí, Stacy! ¡No puedes hacer nada para devolverlo!" grité de vuelta.

Terminado de decir eso, me arrepentí en seguida y sentí que mi corazón se rompió en pedazos cuando la escuché soltar un sollozo desgarrador. Del tiempo que la conozco, nunca en la vida la he escuchado llorar así y ella siempre ha intentado ser fuerte.

"Es cierto, Zack, no soy tu hermano y es cierto, no puedo hacer nada," ella dijo con la voz entrecortada, "pero no voy a dejar que pierda al único amigo que me queda por un error como este. No lo soportaría," terminó antes de continuar sollozando.

Empezaron a caer lágrimas de mi cara por segunda vez mientras escuchaba mi amiga llorar y miraba hacia el fondo del mar. "Con solo pensar en que planeas hacerlo ya me está matando por dentro," agregó en una voz ahogada.

Nunca pensé que Stacy estaría así de mal por mí y que de verdad me quería con vida, aunque yo sufriera por Cody. Seguí observando el océano debajo de mi sin mucho más que hacer.

Un recuerdo de lo que ha pasado en estos días apareció en mi mente, empezando con el momento en que ambos estábamos en mi camarote por esa pesadilla que tuve. Seguido de la vez que discutimos solo unas horas antes, y otras de cuando éramos niños.

Solté un sollozo con esos recuerdos. No puedo hacerle eso a ella. Nunca fue mi intención de herirla. Estaba tan concentrado de seguir sufriendo por mi hermano que olvidé por completo de que Stacy existía en mi vida.

Además de muchas otras personas que significan mucho para mí. Así que me quedé por solo unos segundos más en la baranda con Stacy abrazada a mi espalda, hasta que me decidí a levantar una pierna hacia adentro del barco y hacer lo mismo con la otra.

Stacy nunca me soltó de mi cintura hasta que estaba de vuelta en la cubierta, aunque me abrazó después como si su vida dependiera de ello y seguía llorando con más fuerza que antes. La abracé mientras frotaba su espalda en consuelo.

Estuvimos así por varios minutos, ninguno quiso separarse del otro hasta que ella logró calmarse un poco antes de escucharla hablar. "De verdad lamento que hayas perdido a tu hermano," me dijo con la voz raspada.

Mi primera reacción fue apretar más mis brazos a su alrededor. "No es tu culpa," fue lo único que alcancé a decir antes de ocultar mi cara entre su cuello y hombro, dejando que mis emociones me ganaran de nuevo.

No me importaba si ella pensaba algo sobre eso aunque ya lo sabía, lo único que quería es que alguien me contuviera y me abrazara. Stacy era la única que estaba ahí, sabiendo cómo me sentía en estos dos días.

-x-

Ambos siguieron abrazados y parados en la cubierta, mojándose por la lluvia. Al darse cuenta de la situación, Stacy intentó retroceder con su amigo en sus brazos para evitar que se siguieran mojando.

Ella logró hacerlo en el momento que ambos empezaron a retroceder y llegaron a estar bajo techo de nuevo. Es ahí cuando la chica comenzó a acariciar el cabello de Zack con una mano para tratar de calmarlo un poco.

Estaba en eso cuando tuvo una idea de lo que pudo expresar en palabras. "Zack, sé que es difícil hablar sobre esto, pero Cody siempre tendrá un lugar muy especial en tu corazón, y estará contigo a donde quiera que vayas," logró comenzar a decir.

Zack seguía llorando, pero éste se acurrucó más en ella y comenzó a calmarse un poco. "Y siempre lo recordarás al igual que yo," fue lo último que dijo antes de seguir en la misma posición. No se atrevió a agregar algo, siendo que ya era suficiente.

Los dos chicos se quedaron en esa posición por un rato. Ni se acordaron si era muy tarde en la noche, o si el señor Moseby los iba a regañar por quedarse afuera en toque de queda. Lo único que a Stacy le importaba era estar ahí en un momento tan duro.

Hasta que Zack se separó del abrazo un poco antes de observar el cuerpo de Cody recostado en el suelo, con la chica haciendo lo mismo. Pasaron unos segundos cuando a ella se le ocurrió una idea y se acercó a donde él estaba para tomarlo.

La chica levantó a Cody por los brazos a tal punto de tenerlo en uno de sus hombros, estaba cerca de levantar sus pies cuando Zack se le acercó para detenerla. "¿Qué estás intentando hacer, Stacy?" preguntó él en un tono neutral y una voz rasposa por el llanto.

"Tenemos que llevar a Cody a la enfermería para que lo vean, creo que estará a salvo ahí y es lo más cerca que estamos de llegar a un lugar seguro en donde refugiarnos de la lluvia," ella dijo mucho más calmada que hace un rato.

Zack miró a su amiga que estaba empapada por la lluvia, y luego a su hermano que se notaba un poco mojado por culpa de ella por unos segundos hasta que no pudo evitar asentir. "De acuerdo," dijo él apenado.

"Ayúdame con los pies," ella comentó apuntando al suelo antes de dejar que él levantara la otra parte de su hermano. Ambos llevaron a Cody con mucho cuidado hasta llegar a la enfermería que estaba a unos pasillos lejos del cuarto de calderas.

Pasaron unos minutos en el intertanto de hablar con la enfermera a cargo del turno nocturno, hasta que entraron con Cody en dirección a una camilla. "¿Cómo es posible que no haya algún doctor en este barco que nos atienda?" la chica preguntó reclamando.

"Stacy, está bien, por lo menos nos dejaron entrar," dijo Zack calmándola antes de que ambos colocaran a su hermano en la camilla en posición semi sentada. Los dos se separaron un momento para relajarse.

De repente aparece una enfermera con unas mantas. "Pueden taparlo con esto si quieren, y avisaré al señor Moseby para que les permita quedarse aquí con su amigo y no tengan problemas por el toque de queda," la profesional dijo.

Ella dejó las mantas en la camilla a los pies de Cody. "Lamento su perdida," fue lo único que le dijo a Zack antes de irse. En cambio, él tuvo que contener las lágrimas que estaban a punto de brotar por sus ojos de nuevo mientras su amiga frotaba su espalda.

La enfermera se fue del pequeño cuarto, quedándose los dos solos. A eso, Stacy volteó un poco para decirle algo. "Zack, sé que es muy probable que me digas que no, pero quiero que te cuides y que vayas a tu camarote a secarte," ella dijo.

El chico dejó salir un suspiro antes de negar con la cabeza. "Quiero estar con Cody. No me importa si me resfrío o no, lo único que me interesa aquí es mi hermano," él dijo con mucha firmeza y determinación.

"A mi si me importa, Zack," ella contestó de la misma forma, "y no quiero pensar que pudiste resfriarte o mucho peor por ser un testarudo," agregó en molestia, "yo me quedo con Cody y te llamo si pasa algo," terminó mientras se acercaba a las mantas.

Con eso Zack la miró y comenzó a sonreír un poco pero sin tanto ánimo de felicidad tampoco, solo lo hacía porque su amiga es mucho más testaruda y se preocupaba por él. "De acuerdo," fue lo único que él alcanzó a contestar antes de retirarse de la enfermería.

-x-

Stacy

Apenas Zack salió de la enfermería, decidí estirar las mantas que la enfermera nos dejó para cubrir a Cody. Conté tres de ellas y las usé todas en él. No me importa si yo me resfrío después, pero al menos sé que voy a estar bien con mi amigo a mi lado.

Miré la hora en mi reloj que decía las nueve con tres minutos de la noche, y bajé mi mano para contemplar el cuerpo de Cody por un momento. Se veía tan quieto e indefenso, con las marcas de cuerdas en sus muñecas que eran muy notorias.

Me dio pena verlo así. Me acerqué para tomar su mano cuando sentía que estaba un poco frío. Traté de no sollozar al sentirlo. Me senté a su lado en una orilla de la cama antes de que envolviera un brazo a su alrededor y comenzara a abrazarlo.

Sentir su cuerpo casi congelado me dio unas ganas de llorar y esta vez solo me dejé llevar por mis emociones. Estaba sola con Cody y ya había sido fuerte por su hermano muchísimas veces en estos días. Ya era mi turno de hacerlo.

Dejé que las lágrimas cayeran también por su rostro pálido, ni siquiera tenía las ganas de secarme la cara a pesar de estar ya empapada por la lluvia. Si, estaba mojando el cuerpo de mi amigo, pero aun así sentía las mantas que me secaban un poco.

"Perdóname por todo, por no mantener contacto contigo por diez años, por haber sido una estúpida al no recordarte en seguida cuando te vi de nuevo, por-" comencé a hablar y hablar sin parar en disculpas, deteniéndome en ese minuto.

Traté en pensar en algo más que pudiera decir hasta que... "Perdón por no cumplir la promesa que hicimos años atrás Cody, nunca pensé que esto pasaría," fue lo único que se me ocurrió agregar para finalizar mis disculpas.

"Te voy a extrañar muchísimo, Cody, y no te preocupes por Zack, no voy a dejarlo solo de ahora en adelante. Te lo prometo," ya había dicho y prometido al mismo tiempo, abrazándolo un poco más fuerte después.

No quería dejarlo ir, o mejor dicho no quiero dejarlo ir. '¿Por qué?' me pregunté, pero era obvio de que no tenía una respuesta a eso y para ser honesta, tampoco sé si es necesaria una después de todo.

Sin pensarlo y casi en reacción, pasé mi mano por el pecho de Cody y sentía algunas pulsaciones de su corazón y- Alto, ¿latidos? Miré al cuerpo en confusión y me sequé las lágrimas, olvidando que estaba triste hace un momento.

Me separé de Cody un poco para evitar pensar que podían ser mis propias pulsaciones, e hice el mismo ejercicio de mi mano en su pecho. Ahí me di cuenta de que no era yo quien había sentido, y solté una risa extraña.

Supongo que la lluvia me afectó más de la cuenta así que debo estar alucinando. No puede ser cierto, ¿no? Que yo esté creyendo que Cody está vivo. Hasta que decidí buscar otro método para comprobar mi estado de locura temporal.

Me levanté de la cama antes de poner mi oído en su pecho y en ese preciso momento, casi me desmayé al escuchar en realidad latidos de corazón provenientes de mi amigo. Eran leves pero lo suficiente como para pensar una cosa: Cody estaba vivo.

Cody

Todo estaba oscuro en mi mente, y de algún modo parecía que todos mis sentidos estaban volviendo a su normalidad. No sé qué me pasó en ese lapso de tiempo en el que estuve inconsciente, pero esto era demasiado extraño, incluso para mí.

No sé cuánto rato estuve en ese lapso de recuperación de consciencia cuando comienzo a despertar y hago una cara de molestia al ajuste de la luz en mis ojos. Por lo poco que vi, me perdí de nuevo. ¿Dónde estoy? Parece que ya no me encuentro en ese baño.

Volví a abrir mis ojos y veo borroso, lo único que puedo observar después de la luz es una cara. No la reconozco en seguida pero cuando mi visión comienza a mejorar, logro reconocer a esa persona a la perfección: Stacy.

El resto de la habitación era de color blanco, a excepción de las mantas que estaban sobre mi cuerpo. Después de mucho tiempo de espera para ver con normalidad, pude reconocer en donde estoy. Es la enfermería del barco y esta vez me emocioné al saberlo.

Ya no estoy en ese baño horrible y me encuentro a salvo, con Stacy a mi lado. "Cody, despertaste," fue lo único que escuché decir a ella antes de abrazarme con una fuerza que me dolió. No tuve el valor de abrazarla de vuelta aunque si me quebré en llanto.

Sentí a mi amiga temblar por la emoción, y no la culpo en lo absoluto. Era muy seguro de que me encontró al final de todo y que por eso estoy en la enfermería con ella, hasta que soltó el abrazo para calmarse.

"Perdón," fue lo que ella alcanzó a decir un poco avergonzada. Solo me negué con la cabeza y la acerqué hacia mí para intentar abrazarla. "No sabes cuánto me alegra de que estés vivo después de todo," me explicó aun emocionada en mi hombro.

Estaba a punto de contestar pero comencé a toser muy fuerte. Genial, ahora perdí el habla. Mi amiga se separó del abrazo en que estábamos por completo para acercarme un vaso lleno de agua que tenía en una pequeña mesa al otro lado de la camilla.

Oh agua. Miraba ese vaso lleno con completa desesperación, y sin darme cuenta había levantado mis brazos. A esto noté que mis manos estaban desatadas y no pude evitar dejar que una lágrima cayera por mi cara por la felicidad de estar libre.

Stacy notó mi emoción cuando recibí el vaso con gratitud y desespero de tomar algo, colocando su mano en mi mejilla para secar esa lágrima que había caído. Ay no, de verdad estuve cerca de solo explotar en llanto por esa muestra de afecto.

Apenas tomaba agua, todo mi cuerpo comenzaba a hidratarse de nuevo. Sí que extrañé meter algo en mi organismo. Le indiqué que quería más líquido y Stacy fue a llenar otro vaso, volví a recibirlo ahora solo con gratitud.

"Me imaginé que estarías sediento, sobre todo después de estar dos días encerrado," ella dijo y casi boto el vaso vacío de la sorpresa. ¿Dos días? ¿Es en serio? Se sintió demasiado largo como para ser dos días.

Intenté hablar por segunda vez, y esta vez sentía que mi garganta se aclaró un poco. "Sediento y con hambre," logré decir después de dos días estando con la boca tapada, con la voz algo rasposa. Ella solo sonrió. "¿Cómo llegué aquí?" pude preguntar.

Stacy se acercó hacia mí para tomarme por mis hombros con sus manos. "Zack y yo te encontramos inconsciente en un baño del cuarto de calderas y te trajimos hasta aquí, creíamos que estabas-" se veía que no quería decir la palabra exacta.

Aunque entendí lo que quiso decir. Mis dos amigos pensaban que había muerto, y claro, también yo pensé en lo mismo cuando perdí la conciencia por lo agotado que estaba y por sentir que me ahogaba en ese lugar.

Ahora entiendo el por qué ambos se demoraron tanto en encontrarme y en donde estuve todo este tiempo. Con razón que no reconocí el lugar, ya que entré a ese cuarto solo una vez pero nunca en alguna de las puertas que había más adentro.

Pero estoy feliz de volver a ver la luz del día y de ver a alguien de nuevo, sobre todo si se trata de una de las personas que significan mucho para mí. Hablando de eso, mi hermano se viene a mi mente. "¿Dónde está Zack?" le pregunté a ella.

Es ahí en donde su expresión cambió de felicidad a uno con una pizca de culpa, aunque no duró mucho tiempo. "Él fue a cambiarse de ropa ya que ambos estábamos bajo la lluvia, de hecho estoy algo mojada aun," me dijo.

Yo solo asentí con la cabeza, e iba a preguntarle porqué estaba mojada cuando una de las enfermeras entró para verme con sorpresa. "Oh, ¿estas vivo?" me preguntó y miró a Stacy como si a ella le habían mentido.

Ambos nos miramos asustados, y mi amiga comenzó a hablar. "Uh, mire, le juro que no la hemos engañado y de verdad creímos lo contrario, pero tal parece que sufrió un desmayo o algo así. Tiene que creerme," Stacy dijo con mucha más culpa que antes.

La enfermera solo me miró de nuevo y se acercó para chequear mi estado de salud. Stacy me vio con una expresión de disculpa aunque yo solo sonreí de vuelta, y con eso pudo calmarse lo suficiente.

Terminó de chequearme ya más confiada. Supongo que le creyó al final. "Bueno, parece que tu amiga tenía razón y sufriste una descompensación por el hecho de no alimentarte y tomar líquido. ¿Te hace falta el aire para hablar?" me preguntó la enfermera.

"Solo un poco, y mi amiga aquí me dio dos vasos de agua," le contesté, afirmando lo que Stacy había hecho conmigo antes. La enfermera volteó a observarla y ella asintió con la cabeza en respuesta.

"Entonces pienso que será mejor si hacemos el chequeo completo para saber si tendrás que permanecer un tiempo aquí antes de que vuelvas a tu vida normal, ¿de acuerdo?" ella dijo y yo solo moví mi cabeza con un sí.

La enfermera le indicó a Stacy que saliera por un momento del lugar, así que mientras ella me ayudaba a levantarme de la camilla, mi amiga se acercó hacia mí. "Voy a llamar a Zack para que venga a verte después del chequeo," fue lo que me dijo y salió de ahí.

Después de eso solo éramos la enfermera y yo, para explicar que me había pasado con exactitud. Mi cabeza me duele y mis piernas no soportan el peso de mi cuerpo, pero supongo que todo esto se irá cuando comience a vivir mi vida de nuevo.

-x-

Afuera de la enfermería y aun lloviendo, Stacy llamó al hermano de Cody desde su propio teléfono esta vez, para no volver a ilusionarlo. La otra línea suena por unos segundos hasta que él contesta. "Hola Zack, ¿estás en tu camarote?" preguntó la chica.

"Hola Stacy. De hecho, estoy en camino hacia la enfermería y completamente seco como me lo pediste, ¿ocurrió algo con el cuerpo de Cody?" contestó Zack y preguntó de vuelta confundido. Sobre todo por notar a la chica que se escuchaba muy feliz.

Stacy soltó una risa por las palabras 'como me lo pediste'. "Si, ocurrió algo pero no puedo decírtelo por teléfono, te lo diré cuando llegues," dijo ella con una sonrisa. Tenía que sorprenderlo en persona.

Zack aceptó y colgó el teléfono. A los diez minutos de la llamada, él aparece con un paraguas, completamente limpio y seco. "¿Qué era lo que tenías que decirme y por qué estas feliz? Mi hermano murió," el chico preguntó entre curioso, enojado y ofendido.

"¿Puedes escucharme al menos?" la chica habló más alto para callar a su amigo de sus dudas, "Cody no ha muerto, Zack. Despertó de una fuerte descompensación que tuvo cuando lo encontramos hace un rato," ella confesó.

El chico no podía creer esa confesión. "¿Qué?" él dijo realmente confundido y tampoco lo entendía, "¿Estas bromeando? ¿Cómo es eso de la descompensación?" él preguntó varias preguntas, sorprendiéndose a sí mismo al usar una palabra compleja.

"Podría decir que es algo similar a un desmayo pero más complicado, y no, no estoy bromeando. Acabo de hablar con él y le están haciendo un chequeo completo para saber que le ocurrió, y quiere verte apenas terminen," ella contestó.

El chico la miraba aún incrédulo, hasta que la enfermera indicó a ambos para que pasen ya que había terminado con el chequeo. "Es mi turno de ir a secarme, volveré luego," comentó la chica y tomó el paraguas de las manos de Zack antes de irse a su camarote.

"De acuerdo," él dijo y entró a la enfermería aun nervioso de lo que su amiga le había comentado sobre Cody. La idea de su hermano despierto lo asustaba, aun después de cómo lo encontraron al principio. Nunca se imaginó con lo que se iba a encontrar.

-x-

Zack

Entré a la enfermería muy nervioso y para saber si era cierto lo que Stacy me había contado. Apenas llegué a la misma camilla en donde mi hermano se encontraba, no podía creer lo que estaba viendo y comenzaron a brotar las lágrimas de emoción.

Cody estaba despierto con una máscara de oxígeno en su cara y mirándome con una clara expresión de 'estoy vivo'. "Hola extraño," fue lo único que alcancé a decir antes de correr a abrazar a mi hermano y con cuidado de no sacar la mascarilla en el proceso.

No resistí al llanto y lo dejé salir. Todo lo que he estado sufriendo en estos dos días se reemplazó con alegría y felicidad de tener a mi hermano de vuelta. Sentí a Cody intentar esconder su cara en mi hombro aunque no podía por la máscara.

Me separé del abrazo por un momento para tomarlo por los hombros. "Stacy y yo te hemos buscado por dos días, Cody, sin parar. Revisamos el barco demasiadas veces. No tienes ni la menor idea de cuánto te he extrañado," hablé emocionado.

"Lo sé, los instintos gemelos y Stacy me lo han dicho," mi hermano dijo igual de emocionado, y era obvio. Olvidé por completo de que aún tengo esa conexión con Cody por el Proyecto Gemini, pero bueno, aun así quería decírselo en persona.

Decidí sentarme en la orilla de la cama para verlo mejor. Se veía más delgado de lo usual, aún tenía su pijama de hace dos días puesto y apestaba un poco a mis calcetines, aunque lo último que vi terminó por preocuparme.

"Tienes una herida detrás de tu cabeza," le mencioné lo obvio a él y Cody solo asintió, levantando su mano para tocar esa parte con ella. De verdad espero que no sea muy grave o que no le deje cicatrices.

Mi hermano solo se acomodó en la cama. "Ah sí, la enfermera me contó sobre eso," él comenzó a hablar, "dijo que ese golpe pudo ser producto de algún objeto que me golpeó la cabeza lo suficiente como para quedar inconsciente," agregó.

Esa nueva información me dejó muy consternado, mientras que Cody solo siguió hablando. "También pensó que pueda tener una contusión, así que es muy probable de que me quede aquí unos días en observación," terminó.

Solo suspiré rendido, por lo menos él está vivo. Envolví mi brazo alrededor de él y dejé que descansara en mi hombro. Apenas lo hizo, comienzo a escucharlo quebrarse en llanto y abrazarme fuerte.

Ambos estábamos muy emocionados de volver a vernos, y Cody por sobre todas las cosas es el que más extrañaba estar con alguien. Así que lo abracé de vuelta con la misma fuerza, con mis manos acariciando su espalda y cabello.

"Estás a salvo, Cody, vas a estar bien," susurré en su oído y besé su frente antes de seguir calmando a mi hermano menor. Espero que ese tipo pague por lo que le hizo a él y a las otras víctimas en este barco. Se lo merece.

-x-

Unos minutos más tarde, a las diez con cincuenta de la noche, Stacy regresó a la enfermería en las mismas que Zack, con ropa limpia bajo el paraguas del chico y con unas bolsas. Cuando entró, vio a Cody dormido en el abrazo de su hermano.

Ella dejó las bolsas en el asiento y cerró el paraguas para luego dejarlo en el mismo lugar, sonriendo al ver que ambos gemelos están juntos de nuevo. Sobre todo a Zack, quien ha estado más que preocupado y triste por su hermano menor.

Zack volteó para ver a su amiga con una sonrisa, una que no se veía desde hace dos días atrás. "Hola Stacy," él saludó. De hecho, la felicidad se apoderó del chico rubio por completo y esto la contagió.

"Hola, ¿está dormido?" preguntó ella, este asintió y siguió hablando, "le traje algunas cosas de aseo de él, y algo de comer para los tres," comentó mientras mencionaba las bolsas que había traído.

El chico solo asintió con la cabeza y señaló con el pulgar arriba para decir que lo aceptaba antes de voltear de nuevo a su hermano dormir plácidamente. Ella se acercó hacia él. "¿Estas bien?" preguntó mientras colocaba una mano en su hombro.

Zack dejó salir un suspiro antes de fijar su mirada en su hermano. "No puedo creer que intenté hacer una locura al pensar que estaba muerto. ¿Qué tal si de verdad lo habría hecho y Cody se enteraba?" él comentó con la voz un poco quebrada al final.

La chica solo miró a su amigo con la misma emoción. "Zack," intentó decir y aclaró la voz un poco ya que salió igual de quebrada que él, "lo hiciste porque no podías soportar la posibilidad de perder a tu hermano," ella dijo.

El chico volteó a mirar a su amiga, mientras ella seguía hablando. "Me refiero a que, estar dos días buscándolo como loco para luego encontrarlo tirado en el suelo y sin moverse, tú solo reaccionaste porque no fue fácil," agregó.

"Pero ahora estás aquí con tu hermano que está durmiendo apegado a ti," ella terminó mientras acariciaba el hombro de su amigo. Por otra parte, el chico solo escondía su cara en el cabello de su gemelo.

"Si no fuera porque me detuviste justo a tiempo," él mencionó ya en llanto. El chico se separó de Cody, dejándolo dormir para acercarse a su amiga y abrazarla, "y no puedo estar más agradecido de lo que has hecho por mí, perdóname," confesó.

Stacy no pudo evitar dejar caer una lágrima al ver al chico rubio así. "Oh Zack," alcanzó a decir antes de soltar un sollozo, "yo solo hice lo que cualquier amigo podría hacer, y tú me importas al igual que tu hermano, no tienes porqué pedirme perdón," agregó.

Estuvieron ambos en la misma posición por unos minutos, los dos llorando en el abrazo. "Yo te perdono, Zack," se escuchó una voz que no era de ninguno de los que estaban despiertos, y él se paralizó al reconocer quien habló.

El que estaba durmiendo había despertado de su siesta y miraba a ambos emocionado hasta las lágrimas al igual que los dos. El hermano mayor se separó del abrazo para acercarse a él. "Cody," fue lo único que pudo decir aunque no sabía de qué más hablar.

Y menos mal que no pudo hablar más ya que llegó la enfermera con unos papeles en las manos, aunque notó el ambiente emotivo. "Oh, disculpen que haya venido en un mal momento, si quieren vuelvo en un rato con los resultados," ella dijo.

"Oh, no, está bien, solo estábamos emocionados de volver a tener a Cody aquí," la chica tuvo que intervenir mientras que los dos gemelos aprovecharon el tiempo para calmarse, "¿cuáles fueron los resultados?" preguntó, cambiando el tema.

La enfermera los miró por un momento antes de comenzar a leer los papeles. "Bueno, resulta que Cody Martin en realidad sufrió un desmayo producto del ayuno prolongado por más de doce horas y no haber tomado liquido por el mismo periodo," dijo.

Stacy frunció el ceño en confusión a esto. "¿Entonces no era una descompensación como lo había dicho antes?" preguntó por las dudas ya que la enfermera mencionó esa posible teoría en el momento en que ella se fue a cambiar de ropa.

"No, por lo general la descompensación se produce cuando el paciente padece de alguna enfermedad crónica que él hubiese tenido, pero él tiene una muy buena salud así que solo diagnostiqué un desmayo que fue mucho más largo de lo usual," la enfermera dijo.

Los dos chicos asintieron, mientras que Cody miraba hacia abajo. "¿Qué tal el golpe detrás de mi cabeza, enfermera?" decidió preguntar, dejando a Stacy sorprendida y alarmada al oír de algo que ella no lo sabía.

"Bueno, el golpe que tienes detrás de la cabeza fue producto de un objeto contundente de mediana intensidad. Eso también pudo haber provocado que el desmayo fuera más largo, en otras palabras, una contusión," la profesional mencionó.

La chica se acercó a quién estaba acostado para mirar la herida que él tenía por detrás de la cabeza. Ella siseó con dolor al verla. "¿Te duele mucho, Cody?" dijo antes de levantar la mano y tocarla con sus dedos con cuidado.

Apenas ella tocó el golpe, Cody se movió un poco por el dolor. "Si, aun duele," él aguantó, mientras que la chica soltó con rapidez antes de provocar más daño, "creo que necesitaré una bolsa de hielo para eso," comentó a la vez.

La enfermera solo sonrió al comentario, pero luego volvió a la seriedad. "No puedo hacerlo ahora, de hecho estaba por decírselos. Acabo de hablar con el señor Moseby y quiere que la policía de Florida registre esa herida en tu cabeza como evidencia," dijo.

Los tres se sorprendieron con esa noticia, y dos de ellos tenían que admitirlo, se veía venir después de que atraparon al hombre que lo hizo. "¿Cuándo vienen?" preguntó Zack esta vez, bastante preocupado de lo que puede pasar más tarde.

"Ellos ya vienen en camino, y apenas terminen, haré todo lo posible para que su amigo sane de sus heridas y vuelva con su vida normal," la enfermera dijo ya con seriedad y ansiedad de poder realizar su trabajo.

"Está bien," Stacy tuvo que mencionar antes de aceptar lo que se venía en solo unos minutos. La enfermera se retiró de la sala a esperar a que la policía llegara, mientras que los chicos se reunieron para pensar en qué hacer.

Cody miraba a sus amigos algo asustado. Nunca se había enfrentado a la policía antes, ni mucho menos en el estado de víctima en que se encontraba en ese momento, y esto lo estaba comenzando a estresar.

No pasaron ni unos segundos cuando Cody miraba a los dos con algo que no debería sentir. "Chicos, tengo miedo," fue lo primero que pudo decir él después del silencio que se había formado, los dos restantes miraron a su amigo consternados.

Stacy tomó su mano derecha en ambas de sus manos. "Cody, estaremos contigo en todo momento," ella dijo decidida a quedarse con él. Mientras que Zack volvió a sentarse en la orilla de la cama con su hermano para tratar de calmarlo con un abrazo.

"Stacy tiene razón, Cody, todo va a salir bien. Ellos solo van a venir a saber cómo estas y tomar evidencia para que el tipo que te hizo esto se quede en la cárcel," comentó Zack también muy seguro de lo que está diciendo.

El otro chico miró a su hermano confundido. "¿Cárcel?" preguntó él algo sorprendido al mismo tiempo. Sabía que lo que le había pasado se tenía que ser investigado, pero nunca pensó que podía llegar a ese nivel.

"Uh si," dijo la chica, soltando una mano y pasándola por su cuello, "Cody, hay otras dos víctimas de secuestro en el barco, y-" empezó a respirar profundo un poco antes de continuar, "fui yo la que terminó atrapando al tipo que te secuestró," tiró la confesión.

Cody miró a su amiga con mucha sorpresa en su cara, y luego a su hermano mientras éste solo asintió con la cabeza. "¿Es en serio?" preguntó casi con una voz incrédula pero aun anonadada.

"Si," dijo ella soltando una risa y sonriendo después, "ese desgraciado por el cansancio me indicó en dónde estabas. Zack no podía creerlo tampoco, pero lo hice. De hecho, él intentó hacerme lo mismo que hizo contigo," siguió contando.

Con eso, el chico se sacó la máscara de la cara y abrazó a la chica con la poca fuerza que tenía, a punto de romper en llanto por tercera vez esa noche. "No sé qué decir, chicos," comenzó hablando, "gracias," fue lo último que se oyó antes de quebrarse.

Zack se levantó de donde estaba, dejando que la chica se sentara ahí y así no estuvieran incómodos. En su lugar, él rodeó la camilla para luego sentarse en el otro extremo de ésta y abrazar a ambos al mismo tiempo.

"Te queremos, Cody," ambos dijeron al unísono, haciendo que el del medio solo siguiera sollozando de la alegría de tener a dos amigos que jamás descansaron para encontrarlo, aunque terminaron arriesgando sus propias vidas en el proceso.

Pasaron los minutos hasta que el de la camilla logró calmarse, justo antes de que la enfermera volviera a entrar pero esta vez con el señor Moseby y un oficial de policía que es también parte del equipo criminalista del departamento de Miami Dade.

El gerente del barco se acercó para tomar su hombro. "Hola Cody, ¿cómo te sientes?" el señor Moseby preguntó siendo calmado, aunque con una pizca de alivio de verlo de vuelta. Los chicos soltaron del abrazo grupal, dejando que él pudiera contestar.

"Agotado, pero creo que estoy bien a pesar de lo que me pasó," comentó Cody mucho más relajado que antes. Tantas emociones y como no ha comido aún, estaba a punto de desmayarse de nuevo aunque intentó contenerse.

"Me alegro por eso. Mira, Cody, traje a un oficial de policía para que procesen tu caso por lo de hace un rato, ¿crees que puedes hacerlo?" volvió a preguntar el gerente, mientras que el criminalista preparaba su cámara y el resto de su pequeño maletín.

Cody miró al señor Moseby, al policía y también a sus amigos que estaban a su lado. Si tener que pasar por un proceso de recolecta de evidencia significaba que el que lo secuestró termine en la cárcel, entonces por qué no. "Si, está bien," contestó en seguida.

El señor Moseby retrocedió para indicar al policía que continúe con el procedimiento. "¿Estará bien si alguno de mis amigos se quede conmigo?" dijo Cody algo nervioso por toda la situación.

"No veo porque no, Zack, tú puedes quedarte," dijo el gerente del barco, y volteó para mirar a la chica quien estaba algo nerviosa. "Stacy, tienes que acompañarme. Hay dos policías afuera que quieren saber sobre tu encuentro con el secuestrador," comentó.

La chica solo asintió con una pizca de tristeza por decepcionar a su amigo, pero aun así tenía que realizar algo muy similar en su procedimiento. Ella se acercó a abrazar a Cody con fuerza. "Volveré luego," fue lo que le susurró en su oído antes de separarse.

Apenas se separaron, ella abrazó por unos segundos a Zack antes de que tomara el paraguas y siguiera al señor Moseby hacia afuera de la enfermería para encontrarse con los otros dos policías.

-x-

Cody

Para nuestra mala suerte, Stacy se fue con el señor Moseby así que me quedé a solas con mi hermano y el criminalista. Para ser honesto, estaba muy nervioso desde que él oficial llegó pero me he tranquilizado al saber que Zack se quedaría conmigo.

El hombre era muy amable en decirme lo que debía hacer, en que posiciones tenía que estar para tomar las fotografías y muestras. Hasta le pidió ayuda a Zack al destapar las mantas de mi cuerpo y poder revisar las marcas de mis tobillos.

Cuando vi esas marcas, comencé a recordar cómo había sucedido todo. Imágenes venían a mi mente sobre el tiempo que estuve encerrado casi como un registro roto. Por mucho que intentara detenerlo, al parecer simplemente no podía parar.

Estaba a punto de pedirle a Zack que se fuera para poder dejar de recordar cosas cuando el oficial terminó con su procedimiento y volvió a taparme con las mantas, tapando cualquier evidencia de lo que ocurrió en esos días.

El oficial guardó lo que encontró en su maletín y se despidió estrechando la mano con Zack y luego conmigo, diciéndome que todo va a estar bien y que es su trabajo para inculpar al que tienen en custodia.

Cuando se fue, Zack se acercó a abrazarme por un momento hasta que la enfermera volvió de nuevo. Esta vez iba a iniciar por fin con el tratamiento para mi herida en la cabeza. "Lamento la demora señor Martin," ella comentó con mucha culpa en su voz.

"Oh no, no se preocupe, lo que pasó tenía que hacerse de todos modos," le contesté para tratar de calmarla y que solo siguiera con su trabajo. Ella sonrió de vuelta, supo que la había perdonado.

Por otro lado, Zack se sentó en los asientos a revisar unas bolsas que, hasta este momento, no las había visto antes. "Oye Cody, nuestra amiga Stacy trajo parte de tus cosas aquí y algo para comer," dijo él sonando casual.

Apenas oí esa frase 'algo para comer', mi estómago comienza a rugir. La enfermera también lo oyó y no pudo evitar soltar una pequeña risa, haciendo que levantara mis manos hacia mi cara en vergüenza.

"De acuerdo, por ahora no podrá levantarse a tomar una ducha ya que sus piernas están muy débiles cuando hice el chequeo completo, pero traeré agua en un balde para que pueda lavarse las manos y comer lo que le trajeron," ella dijo.

"Suena bien para mí," dijo mi hermano antes de que me atreviera a contestar, causando que la enfermera asintiera y volvió a irse. Aunque regresó solo unos segundos después con el balde de agua, siendo ayudada por mi gemelo cuando entró con eso.

Les juro que al sentir el agua correr por mis dedos por primera vez después de dos días, sentía que estaba cerrando parte de un ciclo. Usé mi jabón para lavar mis manos y cara varias veces hasta que me sentí limpio.

Muy similar fue con lavar mis dientes, aunque solo fueron tres veces. Por primera vez en mi vida no usé el hilo dental como siempre lo he hecho, pero lo mantuve cerca ya que podría necesitarlo después. Al menos ya podía sentir algo de frescura en mí.

Terminé con todo lo que podía hacer antes de que la enfermera se retirara por última vez esa noche, diciéndole a Zack que me cuidara en el momento que él iba a estar aquí y que le avisara por cualquier cosa.

Apenas se fue la enfermera, Zack sacó dos bandejas de plástico de las bolsas además de dos tenedores y cuchillos. Tomé una bandeja con mis elementos para comer y la abrí al encontrarme con arroz con pollo. Uno de mis platos favoritos.

No pude evitar emocionarme al tener un verdadero plato de comida después de un largo tiempo, incluso mucho antes de que nos mudáramos a Boston. "¿Estas bien hermano?" él me preguntó al levantar su mano y tocar mi hombro para frotarlo en consuelo.

"Si, estoy bien, es solo que," paré para tratar de calmarme, "no veía un plato de comida desde el viernes, y supongo que extrañé eso," comenté a mi hermano, quien sonrió por lo que dije y comenzó a acariciar mi hombro.

Traté de no volver a quebrarme en llanto de nuevo para concentrarme en comer, y los dos lo hicimos. No recuerdo la última vez que ambos comiéramos juntos, y esta vez no fue la excepción al solo disfrutar de la compañía de Zack.

Solo me hubiese gustado que Stacy se hubiera quedado con nosotros para comer en lugar de estar afuera con esos policías. Con ese pensamiento seguí comiendo. De verdad espero que esté bien.

* * *

**Bueno, es el final del capítulo. Aunque no se preocupen ya que esta historia tendrá un final algo más feliz de lo que se vio aquí. Oh y por cierto, en esa última parte tuve que inventar cual era el plato favorito de Cody así que no crean que ese si es lo que le gusta. Ahora si termino adivinándolo, eso ya es otra cosa. :P**

**En fin, pueden dejarme comentarios aquí si quieren y nos vemos pronto. :)**


	5. Cody se Recupera

**Hola otra vez!**

**De acuerdo, este capítulo me tomó más de una semana en terminar de editar y esta vez no pude terminarlo el domingo recién pasado, ya que tuve un fin de semana muy largo con mi vida lejos de esta página. Pero aquí lo tengo y quiero empezar agradeciendo a las pocas personas que vieron esta historia. Cada historia tiene un final, y éste lo tiene. Así es, este es el último capítulo.**

**En fin, mantengo la misma advertencia por el mismo tema que mencioné en el capítulo anterior, aunque esto es más por prevenir en su lugar. Y este capítulo también se puede considerar como una segunda parte del capítulo anterior, ya que cuando lo escribí años atrás esto era un solo capítulo que al final se alargó más de lo que debería agregar. Volveré para una nueva historia muy pronto en esta sección un poco más liviana. Diría fechas pero arruinaría la sorpresa. ;)**

**Y no se diga más, ya que aquí está el quinto y último capítulo de Secuestro en el Barco. Espero que les guste. Aquí vamos!**

* * *

Capitulo 5: Cody se Recupera

_Publicado: 11 de Agosto, 2011 | Actualizado: 30 de Abril, 2019_

**La serie Zack y Cody: Gemelos a Bordo y sus personajes no me pertenecen. Stacy es solo un personaje sacado de mi imaginación.**

* * *

_**Mientras...**_

Stacy

Me tomé solo unos minutos para llegar con el señor Moseby al lugar de donde ocurrieron los hechos: la cubierta exterior. Aún estaba lloviendo así que seguía bajo el paraguas de Zack, que por cierto olvidé preguntarle si lo podía usar antes de salir.

Como sea, los dos policías que estaban ahí recogían la mayor evidencia posible bajo las circunstancias de la lluvia. Apenas me vieron, uno de ellos se acercó hacia mi posición, dejando al otro seguir con su trabajo.

"Usted debe ser Stacy Parker," él dijo. Yo solo asentí con la cabeza, algo nerviosa. "Si no le molesta, podría responderme a unas preguntas," habló de nuevo, indicándome a un lugar un poco lejos de la escena del crimen bajo resguardo de la lluvia.

Los dos caminamos en dirección a una pared para luego apoyarnos en ella. Cuando llegamos ahí, él oficial comenzó con su interrogatorio. No se veía como si quisiera incriminarme en algo pero tampoco estaba muy tranquila con la situación.

"De acuerdo, ¿desde cuándo que usted es amiga de la víctima Cody Martin?" él me preguntó mientras buscaba en sus bolsillos algún papel para anotar. Esperé un momento a que él encontrara una libreta donde escribir antes de contestar.

"Desde que éramos muy niños, lo conocí junto a su hermano Zack cuando tenía cinco años. Aunque fue una relación corta porque ambos se mudaron a un pueblo cerca de Boston al tiempo después, y hace solo unos días me reencontré con ellos," confesé.

Él solo asintió con la cabeza mientras escribía lo que le había mencionado antes. "Así que son diez años de que no se veían," comentó el oficial muy concentrado en el interrogatorio, terminando de anotar en su libreta en el proceso.

"Así es," contesté al comentario, y tuve que contarle todo lo que había pasado esa mañana del sábado. Cuando noté la puerta del camarote abierta y como eso nos alertó para comenzar a buscarlo alrededor del barco durante dos días.

"Entonces, no tenía ni una sospecha de que algo así pudiera ocurrir con su amigo, ni mucho menos con encontrar al hombre que pudo hacerle esto," el hizo un comentario a lo que había dicho, y eso solo logró que asintiera con la cabeza de nuevo.

Confesé todo lo que había vivido con el hombre. Como él planeaba golpearme con el martillo, la forma en que luché antes de que me hiciera algo, toda esa rabia e impotencia para obligarlo a confesar en donde ocultaba a mi amigo cuando lo tenía en mis manos.

El policía solo se dedicó a escribir en su libreta, y parecía que era rápido en hacerlo porque se veía que entendía a la perfección lo que estaba confesando. Después de eso, toda esa pena de encontrarlo inconsciente volvió a mí, aunque traté de contenerme.

Después de haber terminado, el oficial me tomó por los hombros con firmeza. Supongo que notó que yo estaba a punto de romper en llanto. "Haremos lo posible para encerrar al hombre que tenemos bajo custodia, se lo prometemos," él me habló con calma.

Yo solo asentí antes de que él soltara mis hombros y después despedirse para seguir con la investigación. Me quedé viendo la forma en que recogían los elementos que había en el suelo como el martillo, las cuerdas que Cody tenía, y otras cosas más.

El señor Moseby se acercó a mí en ese minuto para decirme que podía irme del lugar a estar con los chicos, así que me despedí de todos y me fui de ahí. No puedo esperar a llegar a la enfermería y comer. Estoy hambrienta.

-x-

Media hora después, los gemelos estaban en la enfermería reposando de la cena que habían tenido. Cody estaba acostado en la camilla muy relajado, mientras que Zack se encontraba en una de las sillas durmiendo.

En esos momentos llegó la chica con el paraguas abajo, sonriendo al contemplar la escena con que se encontró por unos segundos. "Stacy," dijo el de la camilla, haciendo que ella saltara del susto al pensar que ambos estaban dormidos.

"Ay, Cody, me asustaste," dijo la chica entre risas y él reaccionó de la misma forma al darse cuenta de lo que había causado, "y por lo que veo, parece que comieron sin mí," agregó en un tono irónico al notar dos bandejas vacías en el suelo.

Cody estaba a punto de hablar pero se quedó callado, mientras que la chica sacó la última bandeja de plástico con comida y lo que quedaba de los elementos para comer antes de sentarse junto a Zack en la otra silla.

El chico se levantó de la camilla para volver a quedarse en una posición sentada y observar a su amiga con gratitud. "Gracias por la comida, Stacy," él comentó. Tenía que agradecerle de todos modos, o estaría muriéndose de hambre en ese momento.

Ella paró de comer por un minuto para mirar a su amigo con una sonrisa. "No tienes que agradecérmelo, Cody, tú lo necesitabas más que nunca," contestó unos segundos antes de llevar un poco de arroz a su boca.

Pasaron unos veinticinco minutos hasta que Stacy terminó su cena, aunque al segundo después, Zack comenzó a moverse de su siesta con algo de molestia. Cody se preocupó al ver a su hermano mientras que la chica se acercó para intentar despertarlo.

"Zack, despierta," dijo ella cuando colocaba una mano detrás de la cabeza para evitar que se golpee con la pared mientras se movía. No duró mucho tiempo dormido en esa posición hasta que él pudo despertar asustado.

Cuando Zack despertó, al único que fijó su mirada fue a su hermano gemelo y apenas ambos se miraron, él se levantó de la silla para abrazarlo con todas sus fuerzas. Ahí la chica supo que era otra pesadilla, levantándose a mirar la escena enfrente de ella.

El chico abrazó a su hermano por un largo tiempo, mientras que Cody también lo hizo. Ninguno quiso separarse del otro, así como la chica no quería molestar o interrumpir ese hermoso momento entre ellos.

Hasta que Zack decide separarse del abrazo y se sienta en la orilla de la camilla, esta vez mirando solo a Cody. "Perdón," fue lo único que el mas grande dijo y bajó su cabeza en lo que podía ser vergüenza.

"Zack, no tienes por qué disculparte por tener una pesadilla," contestó su hermano Cody, levantando su mano para colocarla en uno de los hombros de su gemelo, "y con mayor razón por todo lo que ha pasado," agregó mientras lo frotaba en consuelo.

El gemelo mayor solo dejó salir un suspiro tembloroso al oír eso de su hermano. Estaba a punto de empezar a hablar cuando la chica interviene. "Zack ha tenido pesadillas mientras estábamos buscándote," ella comenzó, causando a que él se quedara callado.

Si él no hubiese estado muy angustiado por la pesadilla que tuvo, pudo haberla mirado algo amenazante o solo callarla. Aunque por otra parte, también estaba agradecido por como ella intervino, porque tampoco sabía por dónde empezar.

Cody miró a la chica por un momento con un poco de sorpresa y luego a su hermano algo preocupado. "¿De qué trataba?" él preguntó. Stacy se acercó a ambos en la camilla y envolvió un brazo alrededor de la cintura de Zack.

"Sobre ti," contestó el chico más alto, "se trataba de como estabas buscando un baño a la mitad de la noche y alguien te golpeo con un martillo, y-" no pudo seguir hablando ya que solo se inclinó hacia la chica, algo emocionado por aun recordar ese sueño.

Mientras Stacy trataba de calmar a Zack, su hermano gemelo quedó mirándolos por unos segundos. Se dio cuenta de que esa pesadilla en particular sonaba algo muy similar a lo que le había ocurrido antes de terminar inconsciente en ese baño.

"¿Estas bien Cody?" ella preguntó al notar como él se quedó pensando por un momento. Él movió su cabeza con rapidez para sacarse esos pensamientos. No cree que todo eso haya sido solo una coincidencia, ¿o sí?

"Si, es solo que lo que Zack mencionó..." el de la camilla paró de hablar, atrayendo la atención de ambos chicos, "todo eso fue exactamente lo que me pasó esa noche cuando me secuestraron," éste confesó y los dos se quedaron perplejos al oírlo.

¿La pesadilla que Zack tuvo era real? "¿Qué?" dijeron ambos, aun en shock por lo que escucharon. Cody solo asintió con la cabeza, también en la misma situación. Ninguno de los tres podía creerlo.

Hasta que uno de ellos pensó en lo que pudo haber pasado y en ese entonces todo hizo sentido. "Los instintos gemelos," dijo Zack, atrayendo la atención de su hermano, "eso causó que tuviera la pesadilla. En realidad era una señal tuya, Cody," comentó.

El chico más listo lo pensó por un momento, y luego se dio cuenta de que su hermano podría tener razón. "Puede ser, sobre todo con lo que nos pasó en ese proyecto con el doctor Olson," mencionó Cody, "¿cómo no lo había pensado antes?" preguntó.

"Ahora sí que me perdí, ¿de qué están hablando?" preguntó la chica con mucha confusión y en un tono irónico, mientras los miraba a ambos como si se hubiesen vuelto locos por un momento.

Los dos gemelos se rieron un poco al ver esa cara de su amiga. "Te lo contaremos luego," contestó el gemelo mayor, y ella solo los quedó mirando algo más calmada pero aun con incredulidad. Bueno, será historia para otro día dicen.

Siguieron conversando por un buen rato, hasta que llegó la enfermera para decirles que Cody necesita descansar y que también fueran a sus camarotes a dormir. Ambos confiaron en ella y se despidieron de su amigo, diciéndoles que volverían mañana.

Ambos dejaron las cosas de Cody que Stacy había llevado hasta allá, saliendo de la enfermería solo con la bolsa de las bandejas vacías. Aunque lo hicieron mucho más relajados que cuando llegaron por primera vez a ese lugar.

La lluvia caía por sobre el barco aun, así que seguían bajo el mismo paraguas. Ambos caminaron por toda la embarcación en dirección al camarote de la chica primero. "Cody nos asustó mucho, ¿cierto?" mencionó ella después de un rato de silencio.

"Si, tal vez no fue su intención pero si lo hizo," comentó el rubio, aun caminando por la cubierta Lido, "aunque estoy feliz de que solo nos haya asustado y no fue lo que pensábamos al principio," agregó con el mismo sentimiento que había dicho.

Stacy asintió con la cabeza a esto. Es cierto, también se alegró de saber que solo fue un gran susto para ambos, aunque no podía evitar pensar en cómo su amigo reaccionó cuando lo encontraron inconsciente.

"Stacy, quiero agradecerte," comenzó a hablar el chico de nuevo y parando de caminar por un segundo, "por todo lo que has hecho por mí y por mi hermano en estos dos días, no sé qué hubiera pasado si no estabas ahí conmigo," agregó con sinceridad en su voz.

La chica detuvo sus pasos también y tomó una de las manos del chico entre las de ella con una sonrisa. "Zack, como te he dicho antes, ustedes dos me importan demasiado, y los quiero mucho. No fue nada," contestó.

Zack solo sonrió y ambos siguieron caminando, ella soltando la mano del rubio, hasta que llegaron al pasillo de camarotes de mujeres y a la puerta del mismo. Stacy observó el reloj de nuevo pata notar que decía las once con cuarenta y cinco de la noche.

"Tienes que irte a tu camarote, es tarde, y más encima hay clases mañana," dijo la chica sonando exhausta por el día largo que los tres tuvieron y dejando salir un bostezo. No podía esperar a dormir en su propia cama después de un atareado fin de semana.

"Iré a visitar a Cody mañana, así que es muy probable que ni siquiera asista," dijo él con toda la calma del mundo. Además, era la excusa perfecta para faltar a clases, y él siendo honesto, no cree que pueda concentrarse si su gemelo está en reposo.

La chica no pudo evitar reírse. Conocía a Zack casi a la perfección aunque no se hayan visto en diez años. Era el más perezoso de los tres, y todavía se sorprende de que aun cuando están en la secundaria, él tenga la misma actitud sobre los estudios.

"Bueno, como tú quieras, sólo mándale mis saludos de mi parte cuando vayas y dile que iré a verlo apenas salga de clases," comentó de vuelta con algo de risa. Los dos se rieron a esa pequeña situación por unos minutos.

Cuando se calmaron, los dos se quedaron mirando entre sí por un momento. "Entonces, nos vemos mañana," dijo el más alto, intentando no sonar tan abrupto al despedirse. Aunque también necesitaba descansar después de todo.

"Si, nos vemos mañana," ella contestó y se acercó a abrazar al chico, éste la abrazó de vuelta. Se quedaron en esa posición por unos minutos hasta que se separaron. "Adiós," dijo mientras se acercaba para abrir la puerta de su camarote.

"Adiós," contestó Zack en respuesta y empezó a alejarse de Stacy. Apenas ella entró a su camarote, él caminó de vuelta a su propio cuarto bajo la lluvia que no parecía parar por el resto de la noche.

Se tomó su tiempo en el camino para pensar en todo lo que había pasado en estos días. Va a ser un poco difícil tratar de superar el trauma que ese hombre les provocó, aunque lo que sentía no es nada en comparación a lo que le hizo a Cody.

Pensando en Cody, él tendrá que pasar mucho más tiempo al lado de su hermano desde ahora en adelante para ayudarlo a superar su propio trauma. Necesitará de su ayuda, y no lo dejará solo en esto.

Con ese pensamiento, él se dirigió a su camarote con más calma pero con demasiada determinación que antes en su vida. Apenas llegó a su cuarto, se preparó para irse a dormir en tiempo record. No tomó mucho hasta que se quedó dormido.

-x-

Zack

Desperté al otro día como a eso de las nueve de la mañana y me paré de un salto de la cama al darme cuenta de que es lunes. Tal parece que tendré que ir al segundo periodo de clases. Ugh.

Me preparé lo más rápido que pude y salí del camarote casi corriendo. Cuando llegué a la sala, me encontré con el señor Moseby en la puerta de esta. Ay no, estoy en muchos problemas.

Pero en lugar de escuchar gritos del gerente, éste solo me detuvo. "¡Zack! Pensé que estarías todo el día con Cody," me dijo. Esperen un minuto, ¿el señor Moseby me está dando permiso para no ir a clases?

Me tomó unos minutos recordar el por qué lo está haciendo, y a eso solo sonreí porque lo había olvidado. Claro que creyó que iría a ver a Cody. "Entonces, ¿puedo ir? ¿No tengo problemas?" Ya sé que es una pregunta tonta, no pude evitar preguntarlo.

"Por supuesto que no estás en problemas. La maestra Tutweiller ya lo sabe y me dijo específicamente de que tienes todo el tiempo para ayudar a cuidar a Cody, además, está preocupada por su estudiante estrella," me comentó mi amigo pelado.

Lo que dijo me llegó un poco aunque intenté no mostrar mis emociones. La maestra tal vez me odie por no estar atento a las clases, pero ella adora a mi hermano y que se preocupe por ambos era algo que no me lo esperaba.

"Gracias señor Moseby," fue lo único que pude decir antes de despedirme del gerente e irme. Bueno, era eso o iba a explotar en llanto en frente de él, y para ser honesto, ya tuve suficiente de eso por estos días.

Apenas llegué a la enfermería, vi a mi hermano que estaba intentando caminar apoyado en la camilla y con ayuda de otra enfermera, del turno diurno. Dejé mi mochila para luego correr a afirmarlo. "¡Cody! Aun estás muy débil," comenté.

Él solo rio a mi preocupación. "Estoy bien, Zack. La enfermera me dijo que como he estado progresando, que intentara caminar por unos minutos," mi hermano me contestó con una sonrisa en su cara. Supongo que me cayó mejor la de anoche, pero bueno.

Como ella vio que podía afirmarlo, soltó a mi hermano. "Volveré en un rato para explicarles lo que mi colega les dejó por la noche que pasó aquí," dijo y se fue, en ese momento lo ayudé a sentarse de nuevo en esa camilla.

Apenas se acomodó en la camilla, mi hermano comenzó a hablar. "Zack, ¿qué no deberías estar en clases?" me preguntó con una pizca de incredulidad en su voz. Típico de Cody. Oh bueno, no podrá creer lo que tengo que contarle.

"Si, pero la maestra Tutweiller supo lo que te pasó y me dejó faltar para cuidarte," le contesté lo que el señor Moseby me había dicho. Él me miró por un momento y luego vi una pequeña sonrisa en su cara.

Aunque no duró mucho ya que bajó su cabeza un poco. "Ahora me siento mal porque la señorita Tutweiller hiciera eso conmigo," comentó. Me acerqué de nuevo a la camilla para sentarme en ella y tomar sus manos entre las mías.

"Cody," comencé a hablar, haciendo que él me mirara de vuelta, "ella se preocupó por ti y quiso hacerlo, y para ser honesto, se lo agradezco porque no sé si podría estar concentrado en las clases si sé que estas aquí todo aburrido," agregué.

Mi hermano miró nuestras manos y solo se rio. También comencé a reír, soltándolas al mismo tiempo. Pero apenas terminamos de reírnos, él me observaba muy serio. "¿Qué ocurre, Cody?" le pregunté.

Esta vez fue su turno de tomar mis manos. "Ayer escuché lo que tú y Stacy estaban hablando antes de que la primera enfermera llegara con los resultados," comenzó a contarme y en seguirá comencé a temblar. De hecho, lo había olvidado por completo.

Todo se volvió tenso de repente, aunque pensándolo bien, lo veía venir por como Cody me había visto anoche. "Zack, lo que sea que haya pasado o hayas intentado hacer, por muy estúpido que sea, te perdono," me dijo, y en realidad no sabía que sentir.

No sabe lo que de verdad intenté hacer, y comencé a dudar si debería decirle o no, aunque tampoco quiero que piense que existen secretos entre nosotros. Es mi hermano gemelo, por lo que sea que esté allá arriba, y lo adoro más que nada.

"Intenté suicidarme," no sé en qué minuto lo dije, pero apenas confesé esto, Cody dejó salir un sonido de sorpresa, "cuando te encontré en ese baño tirado en el suelo y te veías sin vida, yo solo-" no pude seguir hablando y miré hacia otro lado.

Las manos que él tenía sobre las mías solo se ajustaron con más fuerza. Sentía como mi hermano temblaba. "Estaba en ese minuto de shock y depresión, Cody, después de encontrarte ahí, simplemente no lo pensé y quise arriesgar mi vida," confesé.

Sentí un sollozo por parte de él y es ahí donde decidí soltar las manos antes de abrazarlo con fuerza. "Si no fuera porque Stacy me detuvo, tal vez no hubiese estado contigo para verte despertar," terminé de hablar, sintiendo como las lágrimas caían por mi cara.

Cody solo siguió llorando en mis brazos, también abrazándome de vuelta como si en algún momento voy a desaparecer. No lo culpo. Fui un gran tonto en siquiera pensar en esa decisión.

A los minutos después, Cody sacó su cabeza para mirarme. Pensé que me miraría con odio al escuchar lo que intenté hacer, pero no. Tenía sus ojos llorosos, sí, aunque estaba mirándome con el mismo cariño de siempre.

"También agradecería a Stacy por que dudo de que pueda vivir sin mi hermano mayor," y esas palabras me hicieron sollozar con más fuerza que antes, y oculté mi cara entre su cabello. No puedo no querer a mi gemelo por esto y tampoco lo creo.

Ambos seguimos en el mismo abrazo, los dos hechos un desastre emocional pero era merecedor. "Te quiero, Cody," fue lo único que pude decir entre sollozos, y dejando que mi hermano se acurruque sobre mí.

"También te quiero, Zack, aunque seas un idiota," me respondió y no pude evitar soltar una pequeña risa ahogada. Aun cuando estoy en las mismas que él, siempre logra sacarme una sonrisa. "Solo no vueltas a hacerlo de nuevo," él agregó muy serio.

"Te lo prometo," y para ser sincero, no tenía problemas en cumplirlo. Mi hermano es todo lo que me importa, y él lo sabe. Quiero a Cody a pesar de nuestras diferencias, y eso no va a cambiar nunca.

No sé cuánto tiempo nos quedamos en esa posición pero no nos dimos cuenta cuando llegó la enfermera. "Perdonen la intrusión," dijo, y ambos nos miramos por un momento para luego tratar de secarnos nuestras caras y dirigir nuestra atención a ella.

Traté de aclarar mi voz un poco antes de contestar. "Está bien," fue lo único que pude decir. Ella en cambio, solo asintió con la cabeza y se dedicó a hablar sobre los resultados de quien estaba en el turno nocturno.

"Bueno, mi colega dejó esta nota diciendo que el paciente Cody Martin pasó la noche sin contusión, aunque despertó una vez por una pesadilla producto del trauma que había pasado al estar encerrado en un baño por más de treinta y seis horas," comentó.

Miré a Cody y mantuve un brazo alrededor de sus hombros. Me lo imaginaba. "Así que según estos datos y ya que sus heridas al perecer están sanando, puedo decir que puede volver a su camarote a partir de mañana durante el día," terminó de contar la enfermera.

No es ni siquiera medio día pero mis emociones han sido como una montaña rusa. No podía creer lo que estaba oyendo. ¡Cody volvería a su camarote mañana! "¿Por qué no hoy?" preguntó mi hermano confundido aunque se veía feliz por la noticia.

"Aun quiero saber si puedes volver a tus comidas diarias con normalidad, y si estando encerrado te dejó con algún problema a los riñones. Si todo parece estar funcionando bien en tu organismo para entonces, se puede ir mañana," ella contestó.

Cody solo asintió, y me miró con felicidad. Tampoco podía creerlo, pero supongo que no era como para estar hospitalizado en la enfermería por más tiempo. Aun así, estaré al tanto de que la herida en la cabeza vaya evolucionando durante estos próximos días.

"Ahora, si es necesario que apenas salga de aquí mañana, tendrá que volver a venir dentro de una semana para un control y que siga haciéndolo hasta que esa herida en la cabeza sea sanada por completo," agregó la enfermera al último.

Iba a responder cuando mi teléfono comenzó a sonar, lo saqué de mi bolsillo y miré que decía Stacy. La enfermera se despidió para dejarme contestar la llamada, mientras Cody estaba junto a mí. Tengo que darle la buena noticia a mi amiga.

-x-

La enfermera se va de nuevo de la sala mientras que Zack contestó la llamada de su amiga. "¿Stacy?" él preguntó, y a los segundos después, colocó el teléfono en altavoz para que Cody también escuchara.

"Hola Zack, ¿cómo está Cody?" preguntó la chica, saliendo de una sala de clases. Ella, por su parte, llegó a tiempo en su primer periodo y ha cumplido con lo que le había prometido a la señorita Tutweiller por sus horarios de llegada.

Zack estaba a punto de contestar pero su hermano se asomó al teléfono y se le adelantó. "Estoy bien, un poco mejor," dijo Cody, haciendo que el gemelo mayor intentara de aguantar la risa y los dos esperaron a la reacción de la chica.

Ella en su lugar se sorprendió de oír a su hermano también. "¡Cody! ¿Zack puso el altavoz, cierto?" contestó, y ambos se rieron a carcajadas, mientras que Stacy solo rodó sus ojos. "Bueno, me alegro de que estés bien," agregó de vuelta.

Aunque la chica también se emociona un poco al escuchar las risas de ambos gemelos. Ninguno de los tres se había reído tanto desde que ocurrió el secuestro, y ella como extrañaba esas carcajadas, sobre todo la de Cody.

"Stacy, te tengo buenas noticias. La enfermera va a dejar a Cody irse a su camarote mañana durante el día," Zack habló después del ataque de risas y se levantó de donde estaba sentado a buscar unos vasos con agua para ambos. Tanto reírse les dio sed.

"¿En serio? ¡Qué buena noticia!" ella exclamó con una sonrisa, mientras caminaba hacia el siguiente periodo. Aún tenía dos periodos más para salir de clases, aunque no sabía si la maestra la iba a dejar irse antes.

Zack volvió con los vasos de agua y le da uno a Cody. "Si, lo pillé intentando caminar con ayuda de la enfermera del turno diurno, aún está muy débil para irse hoy," él comentó, mirando como su hermano escondía su cabeza entre sus manos en vergüenza.

Esta vez fue el turno de Stacy de reírse a carcajadas. "Te creo, ayer cuando le hicieron el chequeo completo yo también noté que estaba demasiado débil para caminar," la chica agregó con risa.

"Chicos, aún sigo aquí," el de la camilla comentó en un tono entre sarcástico y algo ofendido. Zack, quien vio a su hermano un poco herido, intentó aguantar la risa y puso su mano en el brazo para calmarlo.

Stacy notó la pequeña voz herida del gemelo menor y también dejó de reírse. "Perdón Cody, no era mi intención reírme de ti," ella dijo en un tono muy serio. Nunca quiso hacerlo sentir mal por lo que había pasado encerrado.

"Está bien, Stacy, sé que no fue tu intención," contestó Cody algo más calmado de la ofensa y sonrió un poco, "lo bueno de todo esto es que por fin salí de ese baño horrible," el agregó.

La chica llegó a su salón unos minutos antes para sentarse en una de las mesas. "Eso es cierto," dijo ella, y vio a la maestra Tutweiller que entró a la sala, "chicos, tengo que colgar, va a comenzar mi segundo periodo," agregó mientras la profesora la miraba.

"De acuerdo, adiós Stacy," dijeron los gemelos al mismo tiempo, y cuando se dieron cuenta de lo que hicieron volvieron a reírse. Eso no estaba planeado, era muy obvio que se sorprendieron de hacerlo.

La maestra dejó sus cosas en el escritorio mientras ponía atención a la conversación de su alumna. "Adiós chicos, nos vemos después de clases," contestó de vuelta antes de terminar la llamada, para luego colocar sus pertenencias en la mesa.

La profesora miró a la chica con una sonrisa. "Señorita Parker, recibí la respuesta de tu profesor de Biología, y me alegra de que haya cumplido con su promesa de llegar a la hora," comentó la maestra Tutweiller.

Stacy sonrió al oír eso antes de levantarse de donde estaba sentada y acercarse al escritorio. "Bueno, tenía que hacerlo, maestra Tutweiller. No puedo dejar de asistir a clases cuando entré solo hace cuatro días al barco," contestó la chica al comentario.

Mientras que la profesora asintió con la cabeza con una mirada empática. "Aunque, entiendo que tuvo un fin de semana bastante complejo. El señor Moseby me contó lo que sucedió anoche," y con eso, la chica miró hacia abajo con algo de vergüenza.

"Stacy, me sorprende de que aún con la situación que estás viviendo, decidiste venir a clases, y no es que no quiera que asista, es solo que-" ella paró un segundo antes de seguir, "su salud es mucho más importante que un día de lecciones," agregó.

La chica solo asintió a lo que su profesora dijo, aunque luego la miró con una mirada un poco más confiada. "Vine a clases para olvidar lo que pasó, maestra Tutweiller," ella mencionó al principio.

"Cody está bien. Aun débil por no tener sus piernas lo suficientemente firmes para caminar y puede que tenga que quedarse un día más en la enfermería pero él se encuentra estable, y eso me alivia mucho," contestó la chica al final algo emocionada.

Al sentir que su voz se quebraba, la maestra se levantó de su escritorio y se acercó para tomar a su alumna por los hombros. "El señor Moseby me contó sobre como estuviste en la escena del crimen, confesando lo que tuviste que enfrentar," ella dijo.

Stacy se mantuvo callada, mientras intentaba por todos los medios de no dejar que las lágrimas cayeran y cerraba los ojos en el proceso. No esperaba eso de una maestra que apenas la conoce.

"Solo quiero que sepas que fuiste muy valiente en arriesgar tu vida para salvar otras vidas, y que todo lo que hiciste fue por Cody," la señorita Tutweiller agregó mientras frotaba los hombros de su alumna con sus manos, haciéndole saber que no está sola.

A eso, Stacy no aguantó más y dejó una lágrima caer por su mejilla. "¡Ese maldito intentó matarme, maestra! Estaba listo para hacerlo y tuve terror, pero mi determinación era salvar a Cody aunque mi vida terminara en ese minuto," sollozó la chica.

La maestra abrazó a la chica mientras ésta solo lloraba por todo lo que había pasado en dos días. Para suerte de ambas, ningún alumno llegó en esos momentos y estaban agradecidas por aquello.

Pasaron los minutos, hasta que Stacy pudo calmarse por completo y la profesora separó del abrazo. "Perdón," dijo la chica avergonzada de haber llorado en frente de su maestra, tratando de secarse las lágrimas de su cara al mismo tiempo.

"Está bien, señorita Parker, usted necesitaba desahogarse y al parecer funcionó. Ya no se ve como si quisiera que le den un abrazo todo el tiempo," comentó la maestra con sinceridad y también una pizca de ironía en su voz.

Stacy estaba a punto de contestar con algo hiriente pero luego comenzó a pensar mejor en lo que la profesora le dijo, y siendo honesta consigo misma, ella ya no sentía ese peso emocional que tenía por lo que ocurrió.

De hecho, se sentía mucho más relajada que antes. Tal vez no como en el día que llegó al barco, pero si era un inicio para continuar en ese camino de volver a estar bien. "Gracias, señorita Tutweiller, de verdad se lo agradezco," terminó diciendo al final.

La maestra solo sonrió a esas palabras y volvió a su escritorio. "No hay problema, señorita Parker," contestó ella de vuelta. Estaba a punto de seguir hablando cuando muchos de sus alumnos llegaron a la sala de clases.

De repente, la sala se completó y todo volvió a la normalidad. O al menos para Stacy lo fue. Aunque, después de ese cariño que su profesora demostró hacia ella hace unos minutos atrás, su manera de relacionarse iba a cambiar entre ellas.

Pasaron las horas y la chica siguió en sus dos periodos de clases hasta que tocaron la campana de término de la jornada. Ella se fue a su camarote solo para dejar sus cuadernos y bolso antes de salir de ahí en dirección a la enfermería.

Apenas llegó a la enfermería, encontró al gemelo mayor afuera un poco preocupado. "Hola Zack, ¿qué ocurre?" preguntó ella notando el tenso ambiente que se formó. Algo estaba pasando en ese lugar y no sabía que era.

"Cody está siendo interrogado por la policía, y me dijeron que esperara afuera ya que después de que lo interroguen, será mi turno," dijo su amigo un tanto asustado por lo que pueda suceder.

Stacy dejó salir un suspiro. Pues era obvio que ahora irían a interrogarlos a ellos por estar involucrados en el caso, sobre todo a Cody por ser una de las víctimas. Se acercó a su amigo para tomarlo por las manos e intentar tranquilizarlo.

"Zack, tú tienes que estar tranquilo y decirles lo que tú sabes, ellos solo lo están haciendo para obtener pruebas contundentes que incriminen a ese hombre, o si no ese tipo volverá a la calle y quien sabe lo que podría hacer," ella intentó animarlo.

El chico asintió con la cabeza y soltó las manos de la chica antes de abrazarla por un momento. A los minutos después, los policías salen de la enfermería con intención de interrogar a Zack mientras que Stacy entra al lugar para consolar a su hermano.

Después de esas interrogaciones, los amigos de los gemelos llegaron a la enfermería para visitar a Cody. Stacy creyó que la maestra Tutweiller tuvo que ver con eso, pero lo aceptó porque al final de cuentas, no todo iba ser un secreto por mucho tiempo.

Pasó todo el día con Cody siendo más que visitado y estaba exhausto. La enfermera llegó de nuevo a avisar que él pudiera descansar antes de irse de ese lugar, así que todos se fueron a sus camarotes.

Al día siguiente, Zack de nuevo fue el primero en llegar a la enfermería y las enfermeras de ambos turnos firmaron la autorización para que Cody pudiera irse a su camarote. Así que él gemelo mayor levantó a su hermano con todas sus fuerzas, junto con las bolsas.

En el camino al camarote, los pasajeros miraban a los gemelos con cara extraña y parecía que el mayor estaba un poco avergonzado por sostener a su hermano muy apegado a él, pero eso era lo de menos al saber que Cody volvió a su vida.

Ambos siguieron caminando hasta que llegaron al pasillo de los camarotes de hombres. Mientras tanto, Stacy estaba apoyada en la pared muy cerca de la puerta del cuarto de Cody, y cuando los vio, corrió hacia ellos para ayudar a Zack.

"Pero Zack, me hubieses llamado para que yo trajera las bolsas, así no estarías tan incómodo," la chica mencionó al tomar lo mencionado de las manos de su amigo y caminar hacia la puerta.

"Intenté decírselo en todo el camino pero no me hizo caso," contestó Cody esta vez, sabiendo las veces que él le dijo a su hermano sobre eso. En respuesta, Zack lo levantó en sus brazos y lo cargó hasta el camarote.

Ella abrió la puerta para dejar que ambos entraran primero. "Aunque ahora que lo pienso, tal vez fue una idea no tan buena," agregó el menor mientras era llevado hasta su cuarto, "Zack, ¡bájame!" gritó él desde adentro.

Stacy solo se rio a la escena. "Si, tal vez," ella dijo con ironía y también entro al camarote. Adentro, Zack logró sentar a su hermano en la cama mientras que la chica dejó las bolsas junto a él.

En su desesperación de querer sacarse lo que tenía puesto, Cody intentó levantarse de la cama. Pero no poseía la fuerza suficiente para mantenerse en pie y casi tocó el suelo de nuevo si no fuera porque su hermano era de buenos reflejos y lo atrapó justo a tiempo.

Es ahí cuando Cody esta vez no pudo aguantar el llanto por la impotencia de no poder caminar y solo se acurrucó en su hermano. Stacy se acercó a los chicos y se agachó para envolverlos a ambos en un abrazo.

"Detesto esto," dijo el del medio del grupo de amigos entre sollozos. No solo detestaba no caminar, también por el simple hecho de que ya no va a poder ser independiente por unos días. Por mucho que quiera a su hermano y amiga con él.

"Lo sé, Cody, pero ya vas a volver a caminar," contestó su hermano mayor, "solo necesitas seguir alimentándote como lo has hecho en estos días e intentar moverte más seguido," agregó Zack mientras acariciaba el cabello de su gemelo.

"Zack tiene razón," Stacy se interpuso en la conversación, "esto no va a ser para siempre," ella agregó, y era cierto. Aunque todo dependerá si el chico colaborara con los ejercicios, algo que no ha hecho desde que entró a la enfermería.

Estuvieron en la misma posición por solo unos segundos hasta que Stacy se separó del abrazo para dejar que Zack levantara a su hermano y volvieran a sentarse en la cama, ya con Cody más calmado.

"No recuerdo que haya dicho esto antes, pero de verdad gracias a ambos por salvarme," comentó a los dos chicos en agradecimiento, "no sé qué hubiera hecho sin ustedes," agregó con la voz entrecortada.

Los dos miraron al del medio con empatía y envolvieron a su amigo en un abrazo grupal. "Haríamos lo que fuera para ayudarte, Cody, eres mi hermano," habló Zack mientras lo tenía en sus brazos.

"Y mi amigo," agregó la chica, terminando la oración del hermano mayor. Ella estaba cerca de ambos, también abrazándolos aunque no tan fuerte como el otro chico. Sin embargo, su intención seguía siendo de buena manera.

Se formó un silencio por un momento y los chicos se envolvieron en sus propios pensamientos, hasta que éste se rompe cuando la chica soltó una risa. Ambos la miraron extrañados. "¿Qué es tan divertido, Stacy?" preguntó Cody de repente.

"Lo que recién dijiste, Cody, me hizo recordar algo," ambos la miran extrañados, "cuando éramos niños habíamos hablado de realizar un juego de espías y que íbamos a salvarte de un hombre malo. Solo miren lo que hicimos al final de todo," agregó ella.

Los dos se quedaron pensando en lo que ella dijo por unos minutos hasta que Zack también soltó una risa al comparar ambas situaciones. "Al final hicimos el juego sin darnos cuenta," él comentó entre risas.

Cody también se rio aunque tampoco pudo evitar estar serio al mismo tiempo. "Solo que esta vez, chicos, no fue un juego y de verdad me salvaron," comentó con seriedad en el asunto, y tenía razón en cierto modo.

Stacy envolvió un brazo a su alrededor. "Pero aun así cumplimos la promesa, una que tú querías cumplir mucho antes de que todo esto del secuestro pasara," comentó ella en un tono serio también.

"A la otra, prefiero no cumplir todas las promesas," comentó Cody con algo de ironía y sarcasmo en su voz antes de intentar levantarse de nuevo de la cama y esta vez pudo mantenerse en pie, "Voy a darme un baño, aun apesto a calcetín viejo," agregó.

Stacy también se levantó para ayudarlo a retirar sus pertenencias de las bolsas, mientras que Zack solo los miraba. "Tienes razón," él dijo antes de mover su mano hacia su nariz, fingiendo no respirar.

"No parecía que apestaba cuando me abrazabas muchísimas veces," contestó el gemelo menor algo enojado. Zack solo volteó su cabeza para intentar no reírse de la situación que él provocó.

Mientras que Stacy también comenzó a reír. "Todo volvió a la normalidad parece," dijo la chica con ironía, haciendo que el gemelo menor la mirara con algo de dolor pero también con afirmación.

"Bueno, déjame ayudarte," se ofreció Zack antes de levantarse también y caminar con su hermano en dirección el baño, éste afirmándolo cada vez que él daba un paso hacia delante. En ese trayecto, sus piernas se afirmaron un poco y no tuvo inconvenientes.

Apenas Cody entró al baño, su hermano se devolvió para tomar las cosas de aseo y se las pasó en sus manos antes de cerrar la puerta con cuidado. "Lo logramos," dijo el chico mientras se apoyaba en la pared.

La chica solo se acercó hacia él. "Es cierto," dijo ella mientras asentía con la cabeza, luego levantó su mano para mirar su reloj y se sorprendió de la hora que era, "oye, tengo que irme a mi camarote," comentó.

Zack no quiso preguntar detalles, así que solo dijo "Claro, adiós." La chica se acercó hasta que estaban de frente para abrazarlo, y él hizo lo mismo con ella. Este abrazo por alguna razón, se sintió más largo de lo usual.

Ninguno de los dos quería soltarse. Pasando dos días juntos buscando a Cody hizo que ambos formaran lazos demasiado fuertes entre los dos, incluso mucho más profundo que alguna otra amistad ordinaria.

Al final ambos se soltaron del abrazo y Stacy caminó hacia la puerta. Apenas abrió, ella volteó para mirar a su amigo una última vez y despedirse con la mano antes de salir del camarote e irse. Nada será lo mismo después de ese fin de semana tan perturbador.

_**Tres semanas después...**_

Cody

Bueno, estas tres semanas han pasado demasiado lento. He tenido problemas para dormir por aún recordar lo que ocurrió, es como un registro roto que continúa apareciendo en mi cabeza cada vez que cierro mis ojos.

No ha sido fácil, ya que también no puedo permanecer en el baño de mi camarote por más de cinco minutos, sobre todo cuanto tengo que tomar una ducha. Supongo que estos traumas quedarán conmigo por el resto de mi vida.

Aun así, estoy aliviado de que no quedé con secuelas físicas. Volví a caminar después de dos días, no he tenido problemas digestivos o renales según el control que acababa de hacer. En general, solo el trauma emocional del encierro es lo que me preocupa.

Sobre el caso judicial, me enteré que todo va bastante bien y que el hombre que me secuestró junto a otras personas del barco ahora está cumpliendo una condena en una de las cárceles del estado de Florida mientras espera el juicio en su contra.

En fin, estoy en la cubierta Lido con mi hermano y Stacy tomando unos batidos. Zack los tenía preparados en el bar cuando se enteró de que mis últimos exámenes han mejorado mucho, así que todo ha estado volviendo a la normalidad con lentitud.

Zack y yo dejamos en claro de que no hay secretos entre nosotros y que estamos más unidos que nunca. Mi amistad con Stacy volvió a ser algo significativo para mí, y de verdad estoy muy feliz de volver a tenerla como amiga después de diez años.

Los tres nos quedamos mirando el mar apoyados en la baranda de una de las cubiertas, descansando de todo lo que hemos pasado. Al final, estoy feliz de volver a ver la luz del día y de disfrutar de la vida lo más que se pueda.

Quien sabe lo que podría pasar en un futuro cercano, con todo lo del juicio y nuestros traumas, pero sé que tengo a las mejores personas a mi lado. Y de eso, no puedo estar más que agradecido.

* * *

**¡El Fin! Oh, estoy feliz de poder terminar con esta historia. Volveré muy pronto con otra historia, se lo prometo.**

**Nos vemos en otra oportunidad.**


End file.
